FF9 Meets Tenchi
by wildhorsevtl
Summary: The FF9 characters are having a picnic when Tenchi and the gang fall into their world. They\'re going to have to work together to save Gaia, again. DONE! FINISHED! READ! AND REVIEW! I BEG YOU!!!
1. Getting Started

FF9 meets Tenchi!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy IX (well I own the game but that's different =P) nor Tenchi Muyo! I'd be a happy and rich person if I did, but since I am not rich, obviously I don't.  
  
  
Alexandria Castle Gardens  
  
Garnet: It's great having everyone back together for a picnic!  
  
Zidane: I agree! Especially since Quina made the food!  
  
Quina: Me enjoy making meal. No problem.  
  
Vivi: I-It's been a while since we had a picnic.  
  
Steiner: Indeed it has, Master Vivi!  
  
Amarant: I still don't why I bothered to come…  
  
Zidane: Admit it Amarant! You missed us too!  
  
Amarant: …  
  
Eiko: Why are you always so…so…  
  
Freya: Obnoxious?  
  
Zidane: Thick-headed?  
  
Vivi: Stubborn?  
  
Steiner: Thinks he so cool?  
  
Eiko: That's it! Even Mog agrees!  
  
Mog: Kupo!!  
  
Amarant: …I thought Mog was an eidolon..  
  
Eiko: Well she came back for the picnic. You got a problem?!  
  
Mog: Kupo!!  
  
Amarant: …  
  
Regent Cid: Hilda, dear, did you bring the blanket?  
  
Hilda: Of course! How could I forget it when Eiko kept talking about the picnic?  
  
Eiko: Hey!  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
Sir Fratley: I'm glad that you invited me also.  
  
Zidane: We'll why wouldn't we? You're Freya's boyfriend after all!  
  
Garnet: A friend of hers is a friend of ours. ::looks around:: Where's Beatrix?  
  
Steiner: She said she will come a little late. Making sure the castle is secure.  
  
Garnet: Alright then. Can always count on Beatrix! And of course of you Steiner…::she added a little hastily::  
  
Steiner: …  
  
Zidane: Aw, come on Rusty! She didn't mean anything!  
  
Vivi: I'm starved! Let's eat!  
  
Everyone except Vivi and Quina: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Eiko: You're starting to sound like Quina…  
  
The all put out the blanket and began to eat.  
  
  
The Masaki House  
  
  
Ayeka: Ryoko! Stop eating all the food!  
  
Ryoko: Me? Look how much you have on your plate!  
  
Ayeka: Well I'm just on my 1st helping! You're on your tenth!  
  
Ryoko: Well I can't help it! Being the most powerful space pirate is hard work!  
  
Tenchi: Girls! Stop fighting!!  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko: Anything you say, Tenchi!  
  
Tenchi: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Sasami: I suppose Ryoko eating so much is also a compliment…  
  
Ryoko: Yeah! That's it! Sasami you're such a great cook!  
  
Suddenly a blast can be heard.  
  
Tenchi: What was that?!  
  
Washu comes out covered in smoke coughing.  
  
Washu: Sorry about the ruckus, but I, Washu, the greatest scientist in the whole universe, has created another dimensional gateway! ::laughs like Washu::  
  
All except Washu: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Washu: But this time it's not going to end up on the ceiling! ::glares at Ayeka and   
Ryoko::  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko: It was her fault!!  
  
They look at each other.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko: My fault?! It was yours!  
  
They start fighting.  
  
All except Ayeka and Ryoko: ::sweatdrop.::  
  
Sasami: Where's Kiyone and Mihoshi?  
  
Tenchi: They're out patrolling. They got a job with the local police.  
  
Sasami: That's great! They finally found something they can do naturally!  
  
Ryoko: Well I don't know if Mihoshi can do anything right.  
  
Sasami: Ryoko! I'm sure Mihoshi can do it just fine!  
  
Ayeka: Anyway, Ryoko, it's not like you can find a job yourself!  
  
Ryoko: What was that, princess?!  
  
Ayeka: You heard me! Unlike you, I'm a princess for the Jurai Royal family, so I don't have to worry about working!  
  
Sasami: I'm not so sure about that Ayeka. ::looks worried::  
  
Tenchi: What's wrong Sasami?  
  
Sasami: Well I counted all the money we have left, and it seems we don't really have a lot left. Only enough for maybe two days.  
  
All: Oh no!  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi burst in.  
  
Kiyone: Hey guys!  
  
Mihoshi: We caught a bad guy!  
  
Tenchi: Really?!  
  
Kiyone: That's right Tenchi! Mihoshi, you tell them. I need something to eat! ::grabs a plate and eats::  
  
Mihoshi: Well we were out patrolling when we received a call from the department. There were robbers robbing the National Museum! So we went and did all the police stuff! Kiyone called them out and we went in and I accidentally shot my gun which hit the cables that held up the plane which luckily landed on the bad guys!  
  
Kiyone: Yep! So Mihoshi is really the one that caught the robbers!  
  
Sasami: Wow!   
  
Kiyone: So now we get promoted!!   
  
Tenchi: So what are you guys now?  
  
Kiyone: Detectives!  
  
Ryoko: But weren't you detectives before you got here?  
  
Kiyone: Well…we started as regular policewomen here…  
  
Ayeka: Congratulations Kiyone and Mihoshi! On your first day, too!  
  
Azaka and Kamidake come floating in.  
  
Kamidake: We heard the news and came to congratulate you.  
  
Azaka: Yes, congratulations!  
  
Washu: Great! How we about we celebrate by going to another dimension?  
  
Tenchi: Have you tested that thing, Washu?  
  
Washu: Well…sort of…  
  
They look at her.  
  
Washu: Why need to test? I created it so of course it has no flaws!  
  
Everyone falls anime style.  
  
Ryoko: Maybe if we go into another dimension, I can lose the others and have Tenchi all to myself…  
  
Ayeka: If we go into another dimension, I can lose Ryoko and have no competition for Tenchi…  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka: LETS DO IT!  
  
Everyone looks at them.  
  
Washu: … right … so lets go!  
  
Sasami: Ok! ::looks around:: Where'd Ryo-ohki go?  
  
Ryo-ohki comes out from under the table.  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meeoow?  
  
Sasami: There you are! You were eating a carrot weren't you?  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow meow meow!! ::waves paws as if she didn't though she did::  
  
Sasami: O well.  
  
Tenchi: Well, lets go then!  
  
  
Back at Alexandria Castle Garden  
(Beatrix already came by the way ^_^)  
  
Steiner: That was quite good, Quina!  
  
Garnet: I agree!  
  
Beatrix: What was that green and brown thing, anyway? It was delicious!  
  
Quina: ::smiles:: It frog liver!!  
  
Everyone except Quina turns green.  
  
Vivi: F-frog liver? ::covers his mouth::  
  
Eiko: I think I'm gonna be sick…  
  
Zidane: …excuse me… ::runs away from the group::  
  
Quina: What problem?  
  
Freya: o nothing Quina…  
  
Quina: ok  
  
After everyone recovers and Zidane comes back, they have desert!  
  
Garnet: So who made desert?  
  
Hilda: I did that one.  
  
Everyone is relieved.  
  
Zidane: So what is it?  
  
Hilda: Hope everyone loves chocolate…  
  
Vivi: Everyone loves chocolate!! ::jumps up and down::  
  
Eiko: Calm down, Vivi… What's up with him today?  
  
Hilda: ::smiles:: Well, I made my famous…Triple Covered Chocolate Volcano Special   
Extravaganza!!  
  
Eiko: Cool, Mom!  
  
Regent Cid: That's my favorite!  
  
Zidane: Sounds great to me!  
  
Garnet: Sounds big…  
  
Hilda: Well, actually, it is quite big. I couldn't bring it with us so I asked the moogles to come deliver it when we're ready.  
  
Vivi: W-well I want some!  
  
Amarant: Sounds interesting…  
  
Eiko: Come on, Mom! Stop putting us in suspense! Call the moogles!  
  
Vivi: I-I thought you could do that t-too…  
  
Eiko: … you're right!  
  
Hilda: Well, I already did anyway.  
  
Sir Fratley: When was that?  
  
Freya: Yea, I didn't see you call them…  
  
Hilda: ::smiles:: can't tell.  
  
Everyone falls anime style.  
  
Eiko: oooooo!  
  
Regent Cid: Here they come!  
  
Everyone stares where he pointed. 30 moogles came flying toward them strapped to a 7   
foot high chocolate cake!! sounds yummy…^_^  
  
Quina: It big cake!!  
  
Zidane: Man!  
  
Garnet: How…?  
  
Hilda: ::smiles:: quite handy ladders are…  
  
The moogles struggled while trying to place the 7 foot tall cake in the center of the picnic area. They helped untie the moogles and thanked them.  
  
Morrison: No problem ::pant pant:: all in a days work ::pant pant:: Well we'll be heading back to Madain Sari if you guys need us! Nice seeing you again!  
  
Eiko: You be careful!  
  
Morrison: Aren't we always?  
  
Garnet: Are you sure you don't want to stay and rest a bit?  
  
Beatrix: There are some rooms ready.  
  
Mogki: Thanks, but we got another package to deliver.  
  
Eiko: What's that?  
  
Mogki: ::scratches his head:: It's not that big, but it's funny shaped. I'm not sure exactly what it is…  
  
Zidane: ::shrugs:: O well.   
  
They all wave goodbye, then they dug into the cake!  
  
Zidane: Too bad Kuja and Mikoto can't enjoy this! ::takes a big slice::  
  
Garnet: Yea. Why didn't they come, anyway, Zidane? ::takes a smaller slice::  
  
Zidane: They said something about watching the Iifa Tree. They're making sure nothing   
bad is happening there. ::takes another slice::  
  
Vivi: I hope nothing happens… ::still working on his slice::  
  
Eiko: What could happen? ::debating whether or not to eat another slice::  
  
Quina: As long as there food, I happy. ::takes a humongous slice and eats it whole::  
  
Everyone: ::sweatdrop::   
  
Regent Cid: I've got great news everyone!  
  
Garnet: What, Uncle?  
  
Regent Cid: I have constructed the Hilda Garde 4!  
  
Zidane: Cool, a new airship!   
  
Regent Cid: But this is no ordinary airship. It runs on jet engines!  
Amarant: Jet engines?  
  
Steiner: What are those?  
  
Regent Cid: Well they are like…::babbles on. I don't want to spend a whole lifetime explaining something I don't really know so we'll just skip ahead why don't we?::  
  
Vivi: Ooo! Cool!  
  
  
Washu's lab  
  
  
Washu: Well here we go folks! Where should we go to first…  
  
Mihoshi: What happens when I push these numbered buttons…?  
  
Washu: NO! NOT THOSE BUTTONS!! ::screams wildly and heads toward Mihoshi::  
  
Mihoshi had already pushed the buttons. The whole lab starts warping and twisting and you know what I mean.  
  
Everyone is screaming and Ayeka and Ryoko are holding on to Tenchi.   
  
Tenchi: ::in a choking voice:: Would you guys get off me…  
  
Ryoko: You heard him Ayeka, let go ::starts prying off Ayeka::  
  
Ayeka: He meant you, Ryoko!! ::starts prying off Ryoko::  
  
Washu: Well I don't care what he meant but someone grab that dimensional gateway! ::room is starting to disappear:: Wherever we land we'll need that go get out!  
  
Sasami: Too late! It's gone!  
  
Washu: O no!!!   
  
Kiyone: Nice going Mihoshi!!  
  
Mihoshi: I didn't mean to Kiyone! ::starts to cry and grabs onto Kiyone::  
  
Kiyone: Mihoshi! Let go of me!!  
  
Tenchi: Is it my imagination or are we falling??!! ::finally free of both Ayeka and Ryoko   
(they had pried each other off)::  
  
Washu: I think we aaaaaaarrrrrrrrreeeeeee!!!!!  
  
Everyone is screaming again falling.  
  
Azaka and Kamidake: This is better than a roller coaster riiiiiiiiddddeeee!!!!!  
  
  
Back at Alexandria Gardens…  
  
  
Sir Fratley: Well that was the best chocolate cake I've had!  
  
Zidane: I agree with you there!  
  
The chocolate cake is no longer there.  
  
Eiko: Yea, it only took us about 2 hours to finish!  
  
Vivi: Does anyone here a whistling sound…?  
  
Beatrix: ::listens:: I do hear something…  
  
Eiko: ::looks up:: Uh oh…something's falling!  
  
Garnet: Heads up!!  
  
Everyone scatters. 7 people, a cabbit, and 2 log-looking things came crashing onto the ground.  
  
Washu: Did anyone catch the license plate of that lab? ::falls back to the ground::  
  
Tenchi: Where are we…?  
  
Kiyone: Mihoshi, GET OFF OF ME!!  
  
Mihoshi: Sorry, Kiyone…  
  
Ryoko: My head…  
  
Ayeka: Sasami are you alright?  
  
Sasami: Yea, so is Ryo-ohki…  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meeoowww……  
  
Azaka and Kamidake: Sorry for not protecting, princess  
  
Ayeka: It's alright…  
  
They all look around to see a large group of people staring at them.  
  
Beatrix: ::Save the Queen raised in battle stance:: Who are you and why are you in the Royal Alexandria Gardens?  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
So whatcha guys think? It's my first fic, so reviews and flames are welcome ( though I prefer happy reviews…). And I was nice to Mihoshi in the first part cuz I felt sorry for her always being ditzy and causing a lot of problems. Before I continue, please tell me if you like it. Thanky! O and I'd like to thank all the authors out there cuz ya'll gave me the inspiration to write!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. First Impressions

FF9 meets Tenchi!  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda…you know it all. I don't own Final Fantasy 9 or Tenchi. You know it all so read!  
  
Key: = thinking :: :: = actions **= me  
  
  
::lets see where were we…o yes! The FF9 characters were having a nice picnic when all of the sudden, the Tenchi characters fell from the sky::  
  
Tenchi: Alexandria?  
Beatrix: ::Save the Queen still poised:: Yes. That is where you are. Now why are you here?  
  
All the Tenchi characters stared at the sword. Then they stared at the FF9 group who are staring back at them.  
  
Vivi: ::whispering:: Eiko, I don't think they're from around here…  
  
Eiko: ::whispering:: I agree. Look at their strange clothing…  
  
Suddenly, Quina sees Ryo-ohki and thinks she's food.  
  
Quina: that look like yummy yummy! I think I eat it! ::races toward the stunned Tenchi group and grabs Ryo-ohki.  
  
Ryo-ohki: ::frightened:: MEOW MEOW MEOOOW!!!  
  
Sasami: Hey! Let her go!! ::grabs Ryo-ohki and a tug of war ensues::  
  
Zidane: Quina! Stop that! ::grabs Ryo-ohki out of Quina's hands:: Here you go, miss.  
  
Sasami: …Thank you…  
  
Garnet: Sorry about that. ::bows::  
  
Sasami: It's alright. As long as Ryo-ohki is safe.  
  
Freya: Ryo-ohki?  
  
Sasami: That's her name. She's a cabbit.  
  
Vivi: A…a cabbit?  
Garnet: Maybe it would be better if we introduced ourselves.  
  
Tenchi: Good idea.  
  
They all introduce ourselves.  
  
Steiner: Um…Beatrix?  
  
Beatrix: Yes?  
  
Steiner: You can get out of your battle stance now…  
  
Beatrix: Huh? O.  
  
Ryoko: Hmm…interesting place you got here, princess. Better than Jurai…course anything is better than whatever Ayeka owns…  
  
Ayeka: What?! I'm not going to let that pass, Ryoko!  
  
They start fighting as usual…  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Zidane: Do they always do this?  
  
Tenchi: ::sighs:: Constantly…  
  
Eiko: Hey, Sasami?  
  
Sasami: Um, yes…Eiko?  
  
Eiko: You remembered my name! Cool! O, yea, you wanna be friends?  
  
Sasami: Sure! I don't have that many friends.  
  
Eiko: Really? I didn't either until I met up with everyone! I have a pet too! She's a moogle!  
  
Sasami: A…moogle?  
  
Eiko: Yep! Her name is Mog!  
  
Vivi: C-can I be your friend too?  
  
Sasami: Sure!  
  
They start playing.  
  
Garnet: Shouldn't we break up Ryoko and Ayeka?  
  
Tenchi: I guess so…  
  
Zidane: Man Tenchi! You're a lucky guy being surrounded by so many girls!  
  
Garnet kicks him.  
  
Zidane: hehe…course I'm satisfied with just Garnet…  
  
Washu: ::still a little dizzy:: So…I wonder who'll be most compatible to work with to fix the dimensional gateway…  
  
Zidane: The what?  
  
Washu: ::recovered now:: The thing that brought us here. Mihoshi pushed all the buttons and now we're stuck! ::glares at Mihoshi::  
  
Mihoshi: I didn't mean to!!  
  
Kiyone: ::talking to Beatrix and Steiner:: Wow! Those swords are neat! We're going to have to learn how to defend ourselves properly in this world…  
  
Beatrix: Where are you from, anyway?  
  
Kiyone: From planet Earth.  
  
Steiner: …Earth?  
  
Kiyone: yea… what's this planet called?  
  
Beatrix: Gaia.  
  
Back to Washu and the others…  
  
Washu: Anyway…you got a lab or something?  
  
Zidane: Hmm…::thinks a bit::…well, I'm not sure about a lab, but I know a place that might suit best to mix magic and science…I'd have to say Lindblum first.  
  
Washu: Lindblum…sounds interesting…  
  
Garnet: You know, Ryoko and Ayeka are still fighting…  
  
Ryoko: Are you sure you weren't switched at birth?  
  
Ayeka: What?! Are you implying that I'm not worthy to be a princess in the Jurai Royal Family?  
  
Ryoko: That and to be on this planet!  
  
Ayeka: What?! ::grabs Ryoko face and stretches it::  
  
Ryoko: HEY! ::pulls Ayeka's hair::  
  
Freya and Fratley: Enough you two! ::separate them::  
  
Ryoko: ::restrained by Fratley:: Just let me at her!  
  
Ayeka: ::restrained by Freya:: I'm fine now, madam. You may unhand me now.   
  
Freya: …Alright…::lets her go::  
  
Ayeka: I'm sorry for our rudeness, Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XVII.  
  
Garnet: You can call me Garnet.  
  
Ayeka: O-ok.  
  
Garnet: And it's quite alright. You are all welcome to stay in the castle until you can return to your home.  
  
Tenchi: Thanks.  
  
Azaka and Kamidake: *haven't heard from them have we?* We will help protect this castle if you would like.  
  
Beatrix: Thanks. There's never too many guards around. But you don't have to protect the whole castle…  
  
Azaka: It's no problem.  
  
The sun started to set.  
  
Regent Cid: It's starting to get late.  
  
Hilda: Looks like we'll have to stay also.  
  
Freya: Same with us.  
  
Amarant: I guess I'll have to, too.  
  
Zidane: No problem, folks! We have plenty of room!  
  
Steiner: You're not King yet, and already you are taking over…  
  
Zidane: What was that, Rusty?  
  
Steiner: ::waves his fists like in the game:: What?! How dare you address me that way!  
  
Garnet: Now, now, Steiner. I'm sure Zidane didn't mean anything.  
  
Steiner: ::walks away fuming:: hmph.  
  
Garnet: But Zidane is right. We have plenty of room for everyone.  
  
Vivi: I'm tired…::yawns::  
  
Eiko: But we haven't had dinner!  
  
Vivi: Dinner?! O I'm hungry now!  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Quina: I go cook! We have frog liver left over! Be ready soon! ::rushes off::  
  
Ryoko: Did he…er…she…it say f-frog liver?  
  
Sasami: Maybe I should help…  
  
Zidane: You're a great cook I bet.  
  
Sasami: ::blushes:: Well…I'm not that great…  
  
Garnet: Why don't you? We'll try some of your delicacies. But I'm not sure if we'll have the same ingredients…  
  
Sasami: That's alright. I'll think of something. And I suppose you want me to tell Quina not to make frog liver?  
  
All: ::nod quickly::  
  
Eiko: I'll come, too! You won't know the way. Come on Vivi!  
  
Vivi: A-alright…  
  
The trio head to the kitchen.  
  
Amarant: Why are you so nice to kids?  
  
Zidane: I don't know…  
  
Freya: We already discussed this before. Lets try something else!  
  
Mihoshi: ::stomach rumbles:: I guess I'm hungry…  
  
Kiyone: What? Mihoshi you ate all of Sasami's food at home!  
  
Mihoshi: I can't help it! All that falling and screaming and introducing made me hungry…  
  
Kiyone: Well, we can't be rude! We're guest you know! And at a castle!  
  
Garnet: It's alright. Why don't we head in? We'll give you a tour before dinner. Then everyone should be hungry.  
  
Ryoko: ::grabs onto Tenchi's arm:: Won't this be fun Tenchi?  
  
Tenchi: er…  
  
Ayeka: Ryoko! ::pulls Ryoko off and walks beside Tenchi::  
  
Tenchi: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Ryoko: Why you little…::grabs Ayeka::  
  
Zidane: better help Tenchi… ::pushes Tenchi to the front:: There buddy! You'll have the best view from the front!  
  
Tenchi: Thanks, Zidane. ::sighs:: You can't imagine how my life is with these girls…  
  
Zidane: ::grins:: O I bet I can…  
  
Tenchi: It would be nice to have peace and quiet!  
  
Zidane: Well who do you like the best?  
  
Tenchi: ::stutters:: M-me? I don't know…  
  
Zidane: hmm…you remind me of someone…  
  
Tenchi: Who?  
Zidane: hmm…can't remember. O well.  
  
Tenchi: …so Garnet's your girlfriend, huh?  
  
Zidane: Yep! And I wouldn't trade her in for the world!  
  
Tenchi: Wish I could meet someone like that.  
  
Zidane: I bet you will. Can't be that hard!  
  
Tenchi: That's what you think…  
  
The keep talking. Lets head on to some other people…  
  
  
The Kitchen  
  
  
Sasami: ::in awe:: Wow! This is a big kitchen!  
  
Eiko: I think you'll have everything here.  
  
Sasami: Hmm…hey Eiko?  
  
Eiko: yeah?  
  
Sasami: Hand me some vegetables and I'll start cooking!  
  
Eiko: Okay! I can't wait to try some of your cooking!  
  
Vivi: Does Ayeka and Ryoko always fight?  
  
Sasami: ::sighs:: constantly, especially around Tenchi.  
  
Eiko: They must really like him!  
  
Sasami: Yeah they do!  
  
Eiko: Don't you like someone, Sasami?  
  
Sasami: Me? No…not that I can think of…  
  
Eiko: I used to like Zidane but now I like someone else…  
  
Sasami: Who?  
  
Eiko: …okay…::whispers to Sasami::  
  
Sasami: really? Does he know?  
  
Eiko: I don't think so…  
  
Vivi is wandering around the kitchen looking at all the yummy food if you're wondering.  
  
Vivi: ::sees Quina:: Quina, the others don't want the frog liver…  
  
Quina: Really? Too bad. I make it delicious! O well.  
  
Vivi: ::sighs relief:: Okay, what are you gonna make now?  
  
Quina: ::thinks:: Not sure yet. I think. Then I tell you.  
  
Vivi: Okay…  
  
The clock ticks away…  
  
  
Back to the others…  
  
  
Garnet: And this is where we hold all the parties!  
  
Ayeka: Wow! This is beautiful!  
  
Garnet: If you think this is great, wait till you see Linblum castle. It's the biggest castle in all of Gaia!  
  
Kiyone: Amazing! Bigger than this? That's hard to imagine…::sees Mihoshi:: Mihoshi! Don't touch that!  
  
Mihoshi: ::looking at a priceless vase:: What? ::Quickly turns around knocking off the vase:: Oops!  
  
Kiyone: Ah! ::slides and catches the vase:: Mihoshi! ::glares at her:: How many times do I have to tell you to be careful!  
  
Mihoshi: I'm sorry Kiyone! I'll be careful next time! Please don't be mad! ::eyes get big and teary like in the anime::  
  
Kiyone: ::cringes:: O alright! Just be careful! ::goes back to talk to Garnet:: Sorry about, Garnet…  
  
Garnet: ::laughs:: It really wasn't that big of a deal. We could have replaced it. But thank you Ki-  
  
Loud crash.  
  
Mihoshi: Oops…  
  
Kiyone: ::starts yelling:: MIHOSHI!!! WHAT DID YOU DO NOW???!!!!  
  
Mihoshi: I'm sorry Kiyone! I was just looking at this other vase seeing if I could see myself when it just fell!! ::starts getting those big sad eyes again::  
  
Washu: ::expects the vase:: Hmm…this vase looks familiar…  
  
Garnet: ::sweatdrop and smiling:: It's alright! Really! That vase didn't cost that much at all!  
  
Kiyone: ::bows to Garnet a lot not listening:: I'm really sorry for Mihoshi's behavior! I'll try to keep her out of trouble! ::keeps going::  
  
Garnet: Really! It's alright! ::keeps going::  
  
Amarant: This is one interesting visit…  
  
Freya: So Washu, I heard you say that the vase looks familiar…er…what's left of it…  
  
Washu: Huh? O yea! This vase looks like the one I had when I was just starting out…  
  
Sir Fratley: But that's impossible! We're in another dimension! How could another vase exactly like the one here be where you were?  
  
Washu: Good question…and that vase that I had had an evil spirit within it…  
  
Tenchi: Ack! I hope this one doesn't have one in it or we'll be in trouble…  
  
Zidane: I'm sure if there was it wouldn't be anything we couldn't handle.  
  
Ryoko: ::was wandering somewhere I don't know!:: Hey Tenchi! ::lands in his arms::  
  
Tenchi: ::sweatdrop:: Hey Ryoko…  
  
Ryoko: Did you miss me? ::hugs him::  
  
Tenchi: ::sweatdrop:: …  
  
Zidane: Hmm…are you Tenchi's girlfriend or something?  
Ryoko: Of course! Didn't Tenchi tell you?  
  
Zidane: Hmm…I thought it was that Ayeka person…  
  
Ryoko: ::jumps out of Tenchi's arms:: What? Her? No way! I'm the better person!  
  
Tenchi: Um…I think I'll go over there…  
  
Ryoko: ::grabs him:: That princess is not Tenchi's type at all! He's needs someone who'll give him excitement!  
  
Tenchi: Actually…  
  
Zidane: Really? I heard Ayeka say that you're not Tenchi's type at all. She says that he needs someone who'll take good care of him…  
  
Ryoko: Hmph. That's what she thinks, ay? Well I'll show her…::drags Tenchi toward Ayeka::  
  
Zidane: Hmm…this ought to be interesting…  
  
Amarant: What did you do?  
  
Zidane: Not sure…  
  
To Ayeka, Ryoko, and Tenchi…  
  
Ayeka: Yes what I said is true! You are not suitable for Tenchi!  
  
Ryoko: What?! I can take care of him better than you can!  
  
Ayeka: Well how could you?! You're room is always a mess! Mine on the other hand is flawless!  
  
Tenchi: Excuse me but…  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! ::big mean faces::  
  
Tenchi: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka keep going on having verbal fights while Tenchi sneaks away.  
  
Tenchi: Those girls…  
  
Kiyone: ::still apologizing:: We're really sorry!  
  
Garnet: Kiyone! It's alright!  
  
Kiyone: Huh? Really?  
  
Garnet: ::sighs:: Yes! Now, I think the food is ready…  
  
Mihoshi: Really?! I'm starved!  
  
Kiyone: How can you act that way after what you did? O well…  
  
Hilda: Garnet, dear, Cid and I will help take out the food. I'll prepare desert while I'm there!  
  
Regent Cid: What are you going to make?  
  
Hilda: ::smiles:: It's going to be a surprise!  
  
  
In the Dining Hall…  
  
  
Food is already set and there's a lot of it!  
  
Eiko: Wow, Sasami! This looks great!  
  
Sasami: Thank you, Eiko. I hope they'll like it…  
  
Eiko: Of course they'll like it! I tested it myself and it was heavenly good!  
  
Sasami: ::smiles:: Ok…where's Vivi?  
  
Vivi walks in as if on cue.  
  
Vivi: W-wow! Now I'm really hungry!!  
  
Eiko: Have you been hanging around Quina too long…?  
  
Vivi: Huh? No…why?  
  
Eiko: You're starting to act like it.  
  
Vivi: O…  
  
Sasami: Well's there's plenty so you should be satisfied, Vivi.  
  
Vivi: Great!  
Ryo-ohki: ::sad:: Meow!  
  
Sasami: What's wrong Ryo-ohki?   
  
Ryo-ohki: ::sad: Meow…  
  
Vivi: Maybe she's hungry…  
  
Sasami: O yes! She loves carrots!  
  
Eiko: I'll get some!  
  
When Eiko leaves the others appear.  
  
Sasami: Hey everyone! Dinner's ready!  
  
Zidane: Man! This stuff looks great! I knew you were a good cook!  
  
Sasami: ::blushes:: You gotta try it first…  
  
Tenchi: She gets flattered easily.  
  
Zidane: I see…  
  
Tenchi: By the way, I've been meaning to ask you this.  
  
Zidane: What?  
  
Tenchi: What's with the tail?  
  
Zidane: Ah…I'll tell everyone about it.  
  
Tenchi: …  
  
Zidane: Not my tail! But the adventure we recently had.  
  
Tenchi: O! That would be great!  
  
Garnet: Everyone can have a seat anywhere they'd like!  
  
Zidane: Hey Tenchi, you might not want to end up in the middle between Ryoko and Ayeka…  
  
Tenchi: Good idea.  
  
Zidane: You can sit by me if you want.  
Tenchi: Thanks! Hmm…But which on of them will sit next to m-  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko come charging towards the empty seat.  
  
Ayeka: Out of my way!  
  
Ryoko: You go somewhere else!  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Sasami: ::reaches the seat:: Do you mind Tenchi?  
  
Tenchi: ::smiles:: Not at all Sasami!  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko: ::screech to a halt:: Grrr…  
  
Zidane: You know you shouldn't be jealous of Sasami.  
  
Ayeka: Well I'll sit next to Sasami. ::sits down::  
  
Ryoko: Then I'll sit next to Zidane. ::sits down::  
  
Zidane: Wait a seco-  
  
Ryoko: First come first serve ::glares at him::  
  
Zidane: …  
  
Garnet: ::sweatdrop: Well everyone, dig in!  
  
  
So what does everyone think? I hope it isn't boring. The exciting part will come soon I promise! I'm having a little trouble sorting it out but don't worry! I got way too many characters…I'll have to get rid of some of them…This was a little longer than the first. Thanx for all the great reviews, too! It make me verry happy! =-D I had written this after the first chapter anyway because I had it in mind. Please stay tune for Chapter 3! And keep reviewing!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Trouble Ahead

FF9 Meets Tenchi!  
  
Disclaimer: You know it so lets get on with the story!  
  
Key: = thinking :: :: = actions **= me  
  
  
::lets see…everyone has made their introductions and are sitting down to eat dinner. Enjoy!::  
  
  
Everyone was enjoying their meal when…  
  
Mihoshi: Oops! Look out, Kiyone!  
  
Kiyone: Huh? ::mashed potatoes land on her face:: Mihoshi…::anger is growing::  
  
Beatrix: ::sitting next to Kiyone:: Here let me get that…::wipes off Kiyone's face::  
  
Kiyone: Thank you Beatrix. ::turns to Mihoshi:: Mihoshi, how did you manage to get mashed potatoes on my face…?  
  
Mihoshi: Well, I was just trying to get the mashed potatoes when the spoon slipped and flew into the air…and…and…::starts getting those sad eyes filled with tears:: I'm sorry Kiyone!!  
  
Kiyone: ::sighs:: Well, I guess it wasn't that bad…just try to be careful, please????  
  
Mihoshi: ::smiling again:: I will, Kiyone!  
  
Kiyone: Garnet, can I go to the restroom to wash up?  
  
Garnet: Sure. Beatrix, will you show her the way?  
  
Beatrix: ::stands up and salutes:: Yes, Your Majesty! ::shows Kiyone the way::  
  
Amarant: O brother…  
  
Freya: Amarant, what is bugging you?  
  
Amarant: What? Bugging me? I'm way too cool for that.  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Kiyone and Beatrix return.  
  
Kiyone: Thank you Beatrix.  
  
Beatrix: No problem. It would be best to have an escort until you all are familiar with the castle.  
  
Garnet: Yes that would be best.  
  
Tenchi: Hey, Zidane…why don't you tell us about your escapade?  
  
Zidane: I'll be glad to! ::clears his throat:: It all began when Baku received orders to bring Garnet to Linblum from Cid…  
  
*Well, we're going to skip this very long part so lets move on…*  
  
Zidane: …and now Mikoto and Kuja are at the Iifa Tree checking on something.  
  
Sasami: Wow!! I didn't know Garnet and Eiko were summoners!  
  
Eiko: Yep! My horn allows me to talk to the Eidolons.   
  
Sasami: Double wow!!  
  
Hilda: ::comes in from the kitchen:: Here's desert!  
  
Steiner: Where?  
  
Hilda: O, it's quite heavy so I asked for some help…  
  
Dozens of those squirrel, beaver looking cooks came in carrying a 10-foot tall cake!  
  
Eiko: Mother! You did it again!  
  
Hilda: Well, I couldn't help myself, and we have more guests. It's my Super Deluxe Extra Large All You Can Eat Ice Cream Cake!  
  
Amarant: That's a longer title than the last one…  
  
Ryoko: Wow! I can wait to get my piece!  
  
Ayeka: You'd probably get nearly half of it. ::drinks from her cup::  
  
Ryoko: No I wouldn't! I'd probably get a ¼ total…  
  
Garnet: Well, I think one of the guests should have the first piece. ::cuts out a slice:: hope this doesn't collapse when I cut the pieces… Who would like the first piece?  
  
Sasami: Mihoshi should because we were suppose to be celebrating how she caught a bad guy!  
  
Garnet: Really? Then Mihoshi will get the first piece…::looks at Mihoshi::  
  
Mihoshi: Zzzzz….  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Kiyone: ::nudges Mihoshi:: Mihoshi! Get up! You're being rude!  
  
Mihoshi: Wha…? ::looks at the piece of cake in front of her:: Wow! Gee thanks! ::digs in::  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Garnet: …well everybody, get your piece!  
  
Everyone eats the cake, get full, and no incidents happen. They go to their rooms to get some rest. They each have their own room.  
  
Ryoko: ::yawns:: Well, good night everyone one! ::flies through the door::  
  
Zidane: !! Whoa! I didn't know she could do that!  
  
Tenchi: O, yea, she's a demon. We never really think about it these days.  
  
Zidane: A demon on your hands huh? Interesting…  
  
Tenchi: Yea. Like you wouldn't believe.  
  
FF9 characters: Good night!  
  
Tenchi characters: Night!  
  
  
At the Iifa Tree…  
  
  
Kuja: Mikoto, I'm sensing life in there.  
  
Mikoto: Same here. Maybe we should go in and explore some.  
  
Kuja: I suppose. Ladies first.  
  
Mikoto: Wow, what a gentleman…  
  
Kuja: Well…  
  
Mikoto: ::sighs:: Lets go.  
  
Then enter the Iifa Tree.  
  
Mikoto: It's really dark in here.  
  
Kuja: Scared of the dark?   
  
Mikoto: No! But it's hard to see in here.  
  
Kuja: Easy peasy. ::grabs a torch:: FIRE! ::torch lights up:: Here you go.  
  
Mikoto: Easy peasy?  
  
Kuja: I heard it from some where!  
  
Mikoto: …right…anyway, it's getting stronger.  
  
Kuja: Mikoto! Stop!  
  
Mikoto: ::stops:: What?  
  
Kuja: I sense…him.  
  
Mikoto: Garland?  
  
Kuja: No…lets get out. He'll be rising again soon…  
  
Mikoto: Who? And can't we stop him?  
  
Kuja: ::shakes his head:: We have to get out. We can only destroy him when he is awakened.  
  
Mikoto: O…okay.  
  
They head out.  
  
In the center of the Iifa Tree, something was forming and coming to life.  
  
Voice: Hahahahahahahaha!! I'll soon be able to have my revenge!  
  
  
Morning at Alexandria Castle by the Hilda Garde 3  
  
  
Garnet: Uncle, why didn't you come on the Hilda Garde 4?  
  
Regent Cid: It's still being tested. The next time you come, you'll be able to see it.  
  
Garnet: ::gives Regent Cid and Hilda a hug:: Have a safe journey back!  
  
Hilda: We will, dear. Take care!  
  
Everyone: Bye!   
  
Vivi: And thanks for the cakes!  
  
Hilda: ::smiles:: I'm glad you like them. And Eiko?  
  
Eiko: Yes?  
  
Hilda: Be careful, okay? We'll be waiting for you whenever you come back.  
  
Eiko: Okay.  
  
They watch as the Hilda Garde 3 takes off.  
  
Washu: So that's an airship, huh?  
  
Freya: Yep. That one helped us reach Terra.  
  
Washu: The third ship not to run on…mist, right?  
  
Freya: Yes. Where you come from, this might not be significant. But, here, everything was powered by Mist. Now, there is no more Mist. We're having a technological leap right now.  
  
Washu: Do you have computers?  
  
Freya: What?  
  
Washu: Nevermind…we're going to be here for a while…  
  
Ryoko: So…what should we do first?  
  
Sasami: I want to look around at the whole kingdom!  
  
Garnet: Why not? Lets go on.  
  
Ryoko: now I might have Tenchi to myself Hey Tenchi! ::flies over to him::  
  
Tenchi: What?  
  
Ryoko: Why don't we go on by ourselves to have nice little romantic time together?  
  
Ayeka: What?!  
  
Sasami: ::already far ahead:: Come on Ayeka!   
  
Ayeka: Grr…coming Sasami!  
  
Beatrix: Kiyone, Mihoshi, Steiner and I will show you where you can get some weapons and armor.  
  
Mihoshi: Cool! Then can we go shopping?  
  
Beatrix: Of course.  
  
Kiyone: What's the currency in Gaia?  
  
Steiner: Gil.  
  
Kiyone: Uh oh. We won't be able to pay you back!  
  
Beatrix: ::smiles:: No problem. We don't mind at all.  
  
Kiyone: ::bows:: Thank you! Come on Mihoshi!  
  
Mihoshi: Coming!  
  
Zidane: So Garnet, what should we do first?  
  
Garnet: You want to come with me? I'm taking Sasami, Ayeka, and Eiko shopping.  
  
Zidane: Sh-shopping? Um…you know I was actually going to see Ruby at the theatre to see how they're doin…  
  
Garnet: ::laughs:: Okay. We'll meet up with you.  
  
Zidane: Okay. Hey, Vivi! You want to come?  
  
Vivi: Okay.  
  
Freya: Do you mind if we join you?  
  
Zidane: Nope. ::looks at Washu:: How old are you anyway?  
  
Washu: Me? Over 20,000.  
  
Zidane: ?? You look like 12 years old…  
  
Washu: Well, I am on Earth.  
  
Zidane: Hm…  
  
Washu: And, I created Ryoko and Ryo-ohki.  
  
Sir Fratley: So you're Ryoko's…mom?  
  
Washu: I like to think that way.  
  
Vivi: Amazing…  
  
Washu: ::looks at Zidane:: You know, you're kinda cute.  
  
Zidane: ::sweatdrop:: Huh? I mean I know I am b-but…  
  
Washu: ::laughs:: I can also sense some power within you…do you want to come back with us so I can study you?  
  
Zidane: !! ::clears throat:: Um…the theatre's this way! ::hurries off::  
  
Vivi: W-wait for me!  
  
Freya: We'd better catch up.  
  
  
Wherever Ryoko and Tenchi are  
  
  
Ryoko: Isn't this nice, Tenchi? Just you and me, with no annoying Ayeka to bother us.  
  
Tenchi: Yea. Great.  
  
Ryoko: Hey look! ::pulls him towards sign:: Hmm…says "Wanna Be a Tetra Master Champ? Try playing against the previous champions to see if you can compete in this year's tournament!" Sounds like fun!  
  
Tenchi: But-  
  
Ryoko: Come on! ::drags him in::  
  
Tenchi: But you don't know how to play!  
  
Ryoko: Can't be too hard!  
  
Thirty minutes later…  
  
Ryoko (O.S.): WHAT?! YOU BEAT ME AGAIN?! ::shoots lasers and nearly destroys the building::  
  
Tenchi: Ahh!! Ryoko!  
  
Ryoko: Whoops…sorry!  
  
Contestants looks really mad.  
  
Contestant #1: YOU DESTROYED MY BEST CARDS!!  
  
Contestant #2: I WORKED HARD FOR THESE!!  
  
Ryoko: Haha…lets get out of here…::grabs Tenchi and run out the door::  
  
Tetra Master Official: COME BACK HERE!!!  
  
  
Wherever Garnet, Eiko, Sasami, and Ayeka are  
  
  
Eiko: That dress looks really nice on you Ayeka!  
  
Ayeka: Really? Hm…I wonder if Tenchi would notice…  
  
Sasami: You should get it Ayeka!  
  
Garnet: I'll pay for it.  
  
Ayeka: You don't have to do that, Garnet!  
  
Garnet: No problem. All the stuff is on me! Just don't get too much, haha.  
  
Ayeka: Thanks…  
  
Sasami: Eiko, you'd look like in this! ::points to an outfit she found::  
  
Eiko: Let me try it!  
  
  
At the Weapon and Armor shop…  
  
  
Beatrix: And these work well with the more larger monsters.  
  
Kiyone: I didn't know there were so many types of weapons!  
  
Mihoshi: Wow! Look at this one Kiyone!  
  
Kiyone: Mihoshi don't touch th-  
  
Loud crash.  
  
Mihoshi: Oops…  
  
Kiyone: Mihoshi!!  
  
Steiner: No problem. Nothing is broken.  
  
Kiyone: Really? Good. ::sighs:: Mihoshi, try to be more careful. We can't pay for everything you break you know.  
  
Mihoshi: I'll try better, Kiyone. But, I think this armor would look good on you! ::points to a set of armor::  
  
Kiyone: ::expects it:: Hm…can I try it?  
  
Beatrix: Yes. Just go in there ::points to a room::  
  
Kiyone: okay. Mihoshi, stay right there!  
  
Mihoshi: O okay.  
  
  
At the Theatre…  
  
  
Ruby: Well it's nice seeing you again, Zidane! And you're just in time, too! We're about to show a play.  
  
Freya: Interesting. What is it?  
  
Ruby: "Moogles Go Crazy!"  
  
Washu: Moogles?  
  
Ruby: Where have you been? Moogles are the cute little things that go "kupo."  
  
Washu: …  
  
Sir Fratley: Lets just see the play. Then you'll see.  
  
Ruby: Ya'll can have the front row! Slow day, today.  
  
Zidane: There's only 5 other people…  
  
Ruby: Like I said! ::shoves them toward their seats:: Now watch!  
  
Zidane: Alright! Alright!  
  
The lights dim as the curtain slowly opens. The music plays as a moogle comes on stage.  
  
Kumop: Welcome, kupo! We are proud to present "Moogles Go Crazy!" Be prepared for insanity and humor!  
  
Washu: ::whispering:: So that's a moogle…  
  
Freya: ::whispering:: Yes, but they aren't really crazy…  
  
Two regular moogles and someone in a moogle suit came on stage.  
  
Moogle #1: Confound those humans! Treating us as animals!  
  
Moogle #2: I hear you brother!  
  
Moogle Suit person: …  
  
Zidane: hmm…that guy seems familiar…  
  
Moogle #1: Now let us plan a diabolical plan to take over this planet just for moogles!!  
  
All three: Yea!!  
  
Sir Fratley: ::whispering:: Glad this is just a play…  
  
After the play…  
  
Zidane: That was a…um…interesting play, Ruby.  
  
Ruby: Well I'm glad ya'll liked it! The moogles mad the script to see if they could make it to the big time!  
  
Freya: Um…well I'm sure they can.  
  
Sir Fratley: I think it's almost time the others came back.  
  
Washu: I think they're right outside.  
  
Ayeka (O.S.): YOU DID WHAT?!  
  
Ryoko (O.S.): I told you it was an accident!  
  
Zidane: Now what did they do? ::sounding like Tenchi::  
  
They go upstairs to see Ayeka and Ryoko in another fight.  
  
Ayeka: You are setting bad impressions about us to the Alexandrian people!!  
  
Ryoko: Well that guy didn't tell me everything! He cheated! ::looks at Tenchi:: Isn't that right, Tenchi?  
  
Tenchi: Well, actually-  
  
Ryoko: See?  
  
Zidane: ::walks up to Garnet:: What happened?  
  
Garnet: It seems that Ryoko almost destroyed a building when she tried that Tetra Master place and lost.  
  
Zidane: Ooo…  
  
Eiko: Looks like this might last a while. ::looks at Vivi:: Why don't you do something to cool them off?  
  
Vivi: Cool them off? A-alright…::thinks for a bit:: I got it! BLIZZARD! ::casts blizzard on Ryoko and Ayeka, freezing them in place::  
  
Eiko: I was actually thinking of water, but that works…  
  
Washu: ::inspects them:: Amazing…::looks at Vivi:: You can do magic?  
  
Vivi: Uh huh…Black Magic…  
  
Washu: Want to come back with us so I can study you?  
  
Vivi: ??!! Huh??!!  
  
Zidane: Don't worry, Vivi. She asked me the same question.  
  
Vivi: Y-you're not serious, a-are you?  
  
Washu: Well…  
  
Tenchi: Shouldn't we unfreeze them? ::points to Ryoko and Ayeka::  
  
Vivi: I can do that, too! ::walks up to them and stumbles:: I'm alright! ::stands up, fixes his hat, and brushes himself off:: Okay. FIRE!! ::casts fire on them::  
  
Ryoko: AAAAAAHHHH!!!!! I'M FREEZING!!!  
  
Ayeka: I'M ON FIRE!!!!  
  
Vivi: …that wasn't supposed to happen…  
  
Eiko: Ayeka! Stop, drop, and roll!!!  
  
Ayeka: I'm alright now. ::looks at Ryoko and starts laughing::  
  
Ryoko: W-what's s-so f-f-f-funny?? ::shivering really bad::  
  
Ayeka: YOU'RE BLUE!!! ::starts laughing harder::  
  
Zidane: ::hands her a blanket:: Here you go…  
  
Ryoko: T-thanks…  
  
Garnet: Maybe we should go back. It's already getting dark…  
  
Amarant: ::comes walking up to them and looks at Ayeka and Ryoko:: What happened to them?  
  
Zidane: About time. Nothing.  
  
Amarant: …whatever.  
  
Sasami: Already? I was having fun!  
  
Beatrix: But we haven't been gone long…why is it getting dark…?  
  
Steiner: Look the sun!  
  
Eiko: You're not suppose to look directly into the sun!  
  
Steiner: I'm…not!  
  
Zidane: Yea you were…  
  
Steiner: Okay…look at the sky! It's the Mist!!!  
  
Everyone looks up. The sky grew darker and a light fog is setting in.  
  
Garnet: But I thought we destroyed it at the Iifa Tree!  
  
Mihoshi: Wow! What that's that?! ::points at a shape flying over them::  
  
Zidane: Could it be…Kuja?  
  
A white dragon can be seen now heading toward them.  
  
Garnet: It is!  
  
The white dragon lands and Kuja and Mikoto hops off.  
  
Mikoto: Zidane! Garnet! You've got to come with us to the Iifa Tree!!  
  
Zidane: What's happening?  
  
Kuja: Something is creating the Mist again! But we're not sure what.  
  
Zidane: Alright then! Is everyone ready?  
  
Everyone nods.  
  
Garnet: ::to the Tenchi characters:: I'm really sorry this is happening.  
  
Kiyone: Don't worry about it!  
  
Tenchi: We're used to this stuff. We'll help you all the way!  
  
The Tenchi characters nod.  
  
Eiko: Well then what are we waiting for?  
  
Sasami: What about Azaka, Kamidake, and Quina?  
  
Beatrix: They'll stay and protect to castle.  
  
Eiko: We don't really need Quina. All it does is eat. It'll stay in the kitchen.  
  
Zidane: ::impatient:: Lets go to Linblum first so maybe we can try that new airship. We can also get some equipment there.  
  
Ryoko: Well, lets do it!  
  
  
  
Thanx for all the nice reviews everyone! I hope this isn't getting confusing and everyone is enjoying the story! Stay tune for Chapter 4 and keep the review coming!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Theories

FF9 Meets Tenchi!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Final Fantasy IX or its characters. Squaresoft does. I don't own Tenchi Muyo! either. Pioneer does. SO STOP CALLING ME AND TRYING TO SUE ME!!!!!! YOU'D THINK YOU WOULD ALREADY KNOW BY KNOW! ::smiles:: Ahem. Now, enjoy the story.  
  
Key: = thinking :: :: = actions **= me  
  
  
::my oh my…another evil scum bent on destroying the world, eh? Lets see how our heroes plan to save it…::  
  
  
Zidane: Alrighty! …uh oh…  
  
Tenchi: What's up?  
  
Zidane: ::scratches his head:: Hehe…currently we don't have a proper ship to take us to Linblum…  
  
Ryoko: Got you covered there, Zidane. ::grabs Ryo-ohki and throws her in the air:: Ryo-ohki!  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow!! ::changes into a ship::  
  
FF9 characters are speechless.  
  
Eiko: S-sasami…you didn't tell me Ryo-ohki could do that!  
  
Sasami: Well, now you know!  
  
Kuja: I'll send my silver dragon to the Iifa Tree to keep watch.  
  
Zidane: Okay. ::thinks:: How can it keep watch?  
  
Kuja: I can use my telepathic powers to communicate with him.  
  
Sasami: Wow! You have telepathic powers?  
  
Kuja: Yep. And I know that Ryoko thinks I look like a girl, though I'M NOT!!!  
  
Ryoko: Hey! Stay out of my mind! I'm sorry! Come on guys! ::flies into the ship::  
  
Zidane: ::snickers:: You need to get a new set of clothes.  
  
Mikoto: How are we supposed to get on?  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow! ::teleports them into the ship::  
  
Mikoto: Oooo.  
  
Tenchi: It's a little crowded…  
  
Garnet: Once we reach Linblum, we'll go by the Hilda Garde 4 and you guys go by Ryo-ohki.  
  
Tenchi: Sounds good.  
  
Ryoko: Ryo-ohki! Lets go to Linblum!  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow? ::question marks appear::  
  
Ryoko: O yea…how do we get there?  
  
Zidane: I know! I know!!  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Zidane: Hehe…can I fly this thing?  
  
Ryo-ohki: ::angry being called a thing:: MEOW!! ::does a flip::  
  
All: AAHHH!!!  
  
Zidane: Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!!  
  
Ryo-ohki stops.  
  
Zidane: Well can I? Pllleaaassseee???  
  
Ryoko: O fine. Just stand right here.  
  
Zidane: ::tongue sticking out in a determined way you know:: Alright! Now lets punch it!!  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meeooww!!! ::shoots off towards Linblum reeeealllly fast::  
  
All the others: ZIDANE!!  
  
Zidane: This is fun!!  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
After a heart racing thirty minutes, they reach Linblum.  
  
Steiner: It usually takes much longer to reach Linblum! Course, we don't go over South Gate.  
  
Zidane: I hope we get ships like these in the future!   
  
Amarant: I'm not going to be in it if he drives…  
  
Ryoko: Enough babbling! Lets get going! ::grabs Tenchi:: Coming?  
  
Ayeka: What?! Why are you always grabbing Lord Tenchi all the time??!!  
  
Ryoko: Because we were destined to be together you know.  
  
Ayeka: If I'm not mistaken, being that he is Jurain blood, you could never be together!  
  
Ryoko: Blood doesn't matter! It's the feelings that matter!  
  
Freya: Hm…sounds familiar.  
  
Eiko: It's like Steiner and Zidane. ::everyone looks at her:: NOT LIKE THAT YOU SICKOS!!!  
  
Vivi: O I get it. Steiner was Ayeka, Zidane was Ryoko, and Garnet was Tenchi. Sort of…  
  
Eiko: Thank you Vivi!   
  
Zidane: Lets go! I haven't had a good battle in a while.  
  
Kiyone: Yea! And we get to try out these cool new weapons Mihoshi and I got! We can do real damage with these! ::pulls out her blaster, but it has some new additions to it:: Magic within the ammunition but regular ammunition within it also!  
  
Mihoshi: Really?  
  
Kiyone: Just be careful with it. The synthesizer wasn't sure if he did it right. He's never dealt with blasters before you know.  
  
Mihoshi: okay.  
  
Ryo-ohki teleports them to the dock. The Tenchi gang are amazed at the size of the castle.  
  
Ayeka: Wow…this is really big!  
  
Eiko: Come on! I'll give you a quick tour while we try to find my father. He's most likely in the throne room. ::runs ahead::  
  
Sasami: Wait for me! ::laughs and catches up with Eiko::  
  
Vivi: Don't forget me!  
  
Ryoko: Come on Ryo-ohki! You don't have to stay there you know.  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow!! ::transforms back into a cabbit::  
  
Linblum Worker #1: What the…?!  
  
Linblum Worker #2: It's a…a rabbit?!  
  
Ryoko: What? You've never seen a spaceship that transforms before? ::smiles and leaves::  
  
Linblum workers just stare after them.  
  
Tenchi: Didn't you live here before you lived in Alexandria, Zidane?  
  
Zidane: Yea. I gotta check back to see if my Tantalus brothers are here. Then you can meet the gang.  
  
1 hour later…  
  
Eiko: And this is where we keep the royal treasure! And here we have the family portraits…::keeps going::  
  
Amarant: I thought this was supposed to be quick…  
  
Freya: For a castle this size, I guess it should be considered quick.  
  
Sasami: I'm getting tired…  
  
Zidane: Wanna piggy back ride?  
  
Sasami: ::blushes:: Well…  
  
Zidane: ::picks her up and places her on his back:: There we go! Better?  
  
Sasami: T-thank you…  
  
Tenchi: Having fun Sasami?  
  
Sasami: Uh-huh.  
  
Garnet: ::comes up to them:: Zidane really likes kids. And he also loves giving piggy back rides.  
  
Zidane: I can't help it. It's just my nature.  
  
Amarant: Nature business again…  
  
Eiko: ::looks back:: Hey! You never gave me a piggy back ride, Zidane!!  
  
Zidane: ::sweatdrop:: I'll give you one on the way back.  
  
Eiko: Okay…  
  
Zidane: Maybe I should start charging.  
  
They finally reach Regent Cid's throne room.  
  
Zidane: Here's your stop, miss. ::leans down::  
  
Sasami: ::hops off:: Thank you, again.  
  
Zidane: My pleasure! I enjoy helping pretty ladies.  
  
Sasami: ::blushes and hurries off::   
  
Garnet: ::comes behind him:: You're always so nice, Zidane.  
  
Zidane: Aren't I always?  
  
Garnet: ::laughs:: Yes. ::holds onto his arm:: Lets go then.  
  
Regent Cid is sitting on his throne next to Hilda talking to some engineers.  
  
Regent Cid: Yes! I'm sure that this will work fine on the Hilda Garde 4.  
  
Engineer: Alright then. The Hilda Garde 4 will be ready for it's take off anytime you want!  
  
Zidane: That's great!  
  
They turn to look at them.  
  
Regent Cid: Still haven't learned any manners have you?  
  
Eiko: O father!   
  
Regent Cid: ::laughs:: Alright, alright. You may go now.  
  
Engineer leaves.  
  
Regent Cid: So what brings you here to Lindblum?  
  
Garnet: Uncle, it seems that there's an emergency! The Mist has appeared over Alexandria! And it's spreading all over Gaia!  
  
Regent Cid: ::eyes narrow:: What? The Mist reappearing? Impossible!  
  
Mikoto: *forgot about them, hehe…* It's not, Regent. Kuja and I have been studying the Iifa Tree, and we think there's something in there causing this.  
  
Regent Cid: Hm…  
  
Hilda: Oh dear! ::turns to Regent Cid:: What are we going to do?  
  
Regent Cid: Well, I guess I can let you use the Hilda Garde 4 to assist you. I have also installed weapons to see if it will run well. As you have already heard, it's ready for take off. I'm not sure if it's fully operational, though.  
  
Zidane: We're willing to give it try.  
  
Kuja: If we only who it was that was creating the Mist, we could figure out his or her motives.   
  
Zidane: Well, obviously one of them has to be to take over Gaia. But why…?  
  
Mikoto: I remember Garland talking about a spirit that was sealed away in a vase. I don't where it is or what kind of spirit though.   
  
Everyone freezes.  
  
Vivi: A v-vase?  
  
Kiyone: You don't think…  
  
Washu: I certainly think so.  
  
Everyone turns to look at her.  
  
Regent Cid: Well Miss Washu, please tell us what you think.  
  
Washu: Alright. ::walks to the center:: Ahem. Now remember that vase Mihoshi was looking at and crash? ::everyone nods:: Well, Mihoshi didn't knock it over. I saw her far away enough that she couldn't.   
  
Kiyone: That's a relief.  
  
Washu: I had said that I had a similar vase just like that. ::pulls out a pointer and a projection screen pops up::  
  
Sir Fratley: Where did that come from?  
  
Washu: It doesn't matter. Just watch the screen. ::two vases appear on the screen:: This vase ::points to the one on the right:: was the one that I had. I had found it on a deserted planet during a research study of that planet. That planet was called Iris. ::a small blue planet pops up on the screen:: I had found it by what looked like a tree. ::zooms in to see a tree-like structure:: I took it back to my lab to study it. In my studies, I had discovered that this vase didn't come from our dimension. It had fallen through a dimensional gateway. Now, I don't know how. I just know that it did. One day, I came to my lab to find that it had disappeared. I never found it. No one stole it because my lab had the highest security, and if you did pass that part, I programmed to only recognize my DNA. ::takes a deep breath:: Understand so far?  
  
Everyone nods.  
  
Washu: Okay. Now back to the two vases. ::the two vases appear on the screen again:: This vase, ::points to the one on the left:: is the one that was in Alexandria Castle. Notice the differences. The one on the right has a black dragon on it. But, the one on the left has a white dragon on it. The dragons are identical except the color. The vases are the exact same size and shape also. Now, the one that I had I said had an evil spirit within it. This is my theory: Somehow, that spirit had escaped and stayed within my lab without me knowing it. When I had reconstructed it in Tenchi's house, it also came with it. Now, ::screen shows the dimensional gateway the Tenchi characters came through:: When Mihoshi activated the gateway, we came falling into your world. That spirit must have followed us here.   
  
Steiner: But how does that explain the other vase?  
  
Washu: I'm getting there! Now, the other vase. ::glares at Steiner for interrupting:: That vase might've had a good spirit within it. How long have you had it Garnet?  
  
Garnet: I think we had had it for…2 years.  
  
Washu: Where did you get it from?  
  
Garnet: Someone had given it as a birthday present to my mother.  
  
Washu: Do you know who it was from?  
  
Garnet: I don't really know.   
  
Washu: Hm…well, whoever gave it to your mother, must have known about these vases. According to my calculations, the vases were located parallel to each other. Like this. ::miniature vases appear and are placed away from each other in an exact straight line:: I think this kept some sort of balance, like Yin and Yang. But I'm not sure for what kind of balance. Being that black is evil and white is good, I think that the evil spirit knocked over that other vase. There wasn't anything there as I could tell. But that vase could have held something within it. You might be thinking that since that vase is broken that spirit is released, am I right?  
  
Everyone nods.  
  
Ayeka: You would think so. Whatever was in there wouldn't be there any longer.  
  
Washu: That was what I was thinking. But I remembered that the vase that I had disappeared. It will still be whole. I think the spirit needs that vase, like a soul needs a body. The vase is it's body in a way.  
  
Vivi: Whoa…  
  
Washu: Yes. Without it, the spirit could be gone forever.  
  
Zidane: So what you're saying is that now that the evil spirit is revived?  
  
Washu: Yes. Without its counterpart, it can do whatever it pleases without any obstructions in its way.  
  
Tenchi: So how are we supposed to stop it?  
  
Washu: I'm not quite sure yet. ::the projection screen disappears:: But that's what I think. I can be wrong. But that's something to go on.  
  
Regent Cid: Well, I hope the Hilda Garde 4 will be able to aid you.  
  
Hilda: Cid still has to do some things with it. Its ready for flight, but he's making another check.  
  
Regent Cid: I should be done in 2 hours. Why don't you check out Lindblum while I do that?  
  
Ayeka: That sounds like a good idea.  
  
Zidane: Well I'm going to see if my pals are here in the Theatre District. Anyone care to join me?  
  
Garnet: I'll go with you.  
  
Eiko: You owe me my piggy back ride!!  
  
Freya: Why don't we stick together? That way, we won't waste time waiting time for another group to meet.  
  
Zidane: Good idea. Lets go then!   
  
Eiko: Ahem…  
  
Zidane: ::sweatdrop:: Okay…::leans down::  
  
Eiko: ::hops on:: Alright! Giddyup! ::kicks him really hard::  
  
Zidane: Hey! I'm not a chocobo!  
  
Tenchi: Chocobo?  
  
Vivi: They're these big birds that we use a transportation. They can go over water, land, mountains, and fly! But they have to be a certain color to do that.  
  
Zidane: They're also great to look for treasure.  
  
Eiko: Come on! ::kicks him again::  
  
Zidane: Ouch! Okay okay! ::runs down the hall::  
  
Eiko: WEEEEE!!!!  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Ryoko: Come on, Tenchi!  
  
Tenchi: O great…  
  
Ayeka: What?!  
  
Sasami: Here we go again!  
  
They reach the Lindblum Air Cab and fly to the Theatre District.  
  
Zidane: Okay, Eiko, I'm getting tired of carrying you around now.  
  
Eiko: Ooo…::hops off::  
  
They enter the Tantalus hideout.  
  
Zidane: Hello?  
  
Blank: Hey there Zidane! Long time no see!  
  
Zidane: Hey Blank.  
  
Marcus: Who you got there?  
  
Cinna: Some more friends?  
  
The Nero Brothers: Want to try to tell us apart?  
  
Zidane: Well, no to the game and yes to the friends. ::introduces the Tenchi characters::  
  
Blank: Looks like you got some more girlfriends.  
  
Zidane: Huh? Actually they're Tenchi's.  
  
Tantalus: Whoa!  
  
Zidane: Anyway, where's the Boss?  
  
Marcus: He went to see Regent Cid about the Prima Vista.  
  
Cinna: Marcus took a joyride with it and crashed it.  
  
Marcus: I DID NOT CRASH IT!!!  
  
Blank: Tried to show off to this girl.  
  
Zidane: You need to see Ruby again. She's having theatrical problems.  
  
Sir Fratley: Yes…"Moogles Go Crazy" is not a recommendation.  
  
Blank: Hmph. Told her it wouldn't work. She never listens.  
  
Benero: Here comes the Boss!  
  
Baku: ::comes in:: Hello there boys!  
  
Tantalus: ::do their sign thingy:: So what did Regent Cid say?  
  
Baku: He'll be able to fix it in a week or so. ::sees Zidane:: Came back to visit?  
  
Zidane: Yea. We also came by to talk to Regent Cid into using the Hilda Garde 4.  
  
Baku: That new airship of his? What do you need it for?  
  
Zidane: Well, we need to save the world again.  
  
Baku: GWAHAHAHAHA! You always get yourself into trouble don't you? ::sees the Tenchi characters:: And who are they? More girlfriends?  
  
Zidane: No! ::introduces them:: They're Tenchi's actually.   
  
Baku: GWAHAHAHAHA! ::pats Tenchi on the back:: You're a lucky kid!  
  
Tenchi: …  
  
Mikoto: It's about time we went.  
  
Zidane: Well, it was nice seeing you again.  
  
Blank: Don't get yourself stuck in that tree again, alright?  
  
Zidane: Right. Lets go.  
  
Tenchi: Interesting fellow.  
  
Zidane: Yea I know. Aren't they great?  
  
Sasami: I couldn't tell the Nero brothers apart!  
  
Ryoko: Hm…reminds me of when I was a space pirate. That was before I met Tenchi, though.  
  
They head back to the Air Cab and ride back to Lindblum Castle. Then, they went back to the throne room, to find Hilda in there by herself. She tells them that Regent Cid is still inspecting the Hilda Garde 4 and to meet him there.  
  
Zidane: Okay then.  
  
They headed to the airship construction site and were amazed at what greeted them.  
  
Garnet: That's the airship?!  
  
Tenchi: It's humongous!  
  
Zidane: And I get to fly it!  
  
FF9 Characters: NO!  
  
Zidane: Why not?  
  
Kuja: I think the Regent will have his crew drive it.  
  
Zidane: Aw man…  
  
Regent Cid: Well I'm glad you're here! Like it?  
  
Vivi: It's really cool!  
  
Amarant: Hey! I'm the cool one!  
  
Eiko: Yea. Sure.  
  
Erin: I'll be flying it. We're ready to take off once everyone is on board.  
  
Tenchi: Actually, we won't be on the Hilda Garde 4. We'll be using another ship.  
  
Regent Cid: O yes. I heard my workers talking about Ryo-ohki.  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow!  
  
Ryoko: Where can I throw her?  
  
Regent Cid: Throw her?!  
  
Ryoko: How else is she supposed to transform?  
  
Regent Cid: O yes. I see.   
  
Zidane: How about we start on the Hilda Garde 4, fly away some from Lindblum, land somewhere, and then have Ryo-ohki transform?  
  
Tenchi: That's sounds good.  
  
Eiko: Lets go!  
  
They all aboard the ship.  
  
Regent Cid: Be careful! Remember, it's new and I don't have insurance on it yet!  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Erin: Well, here we go!  
  
For the first time, the Hilda Garde 4's engines roared to life to take off. She started slowly, then increased speed as they left Lindblum.  
  
Zidane: This is awesome!!  
  
Vivi: ::sees the jet propellers on the side:: Gulp…wouldn't want to fall into those…  
  
Zidane: Don't worry! You won't fall!  
  
Vivi: ::leans to far over the rail and almost falls over:: Ahh!!  
  
Zidane: I got ya! ::grabs Vivi::  
  
Vivi: T-thanks.  
  
Garnet: You should wait inside Vivi.  
  
Vivi: A-alright. ::walks unsteadily towards the cabins::  
  
Garnet: Is he going to be alright?  
  
Zidane: I think so. ::notices no one's around::  
  
Garnet: I wonder who could be up this? Look over there! ::the Mist is visible::  
  
Zidane: The Mist is spreading from the Iifa Tree alright. It's almost here. ::puts his arm around Garnet::  
  
Garnet: I hope we'll be able to defeat whoever is up to this. ::rests her head on his shoulders::  
  
Zidane: ::smiles:: I'm sure we will.  
  
Erin: ::over the intercom:: We will be landing in a few moments. Please come inside and fasten your seat belts. Please place all tray tables and seats in the upright posi-oops. Never mind that. Hehe.  
  
Zidane: What was that about?  
  
Garnet: I don't know, but lets head inside.   
  
The Hilda Garde 4 lands and everyone gets off.  
  
Ryoko: Okay Ryo-ohki! ::throws Ryo-ohki in the air:: Gives her more room when you throw her.  
  
Ryo-ohki: MEOW!! ::transforms::  
  
Ryoko: Come on! Lets get moving! ::flies into the ship::  
  
Ayeka: Hmph. How rude.  
  
Tenchi: We'll able to communicate over the radio.  
  
Zidane: Alright. Just follow us!  
  
Ryo-ohki teleports them onto the ship while the FF9 characters board the Hilda Garde 4.  
  
Erin: ::over intercom:: Please remain seated while the seat belt sign is still-um. Hehe. Just remain seated as the airship takes off.  
  
The Hilda Garde 4 leaves the ground and they all head towards the Lost Continent.  
  
  
  
  
Thanx for the reviews! What does everyone think? I hope ya'll like it! I'm sorry I didn't use Mikoto and Kuja much, but they'll have a bigger part later. I promise. ^_~. And what about Azaka, Kamidake, and Quina you ask? Well, you'll have to keep reading if you really care (though I doubt you'll see Quina hehe). Keep reviewing and stay tune for Chapter 5! (And it's not even close to the end, hehe ::thinks:: well, I don't think so.) BTW, These chapters are coming fast!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Evil Pounces

FF9 Meets Tenchi!  
  
Disclaimer: Have your people call my people if you don't know what it is. So…READ! NOW! GO!  
  
Key: = thinking :: :: = actions **= me  
  
  
::Off to see the Iifa Tree! The wonderful tree of Gaia! Okay, so that stunk…o well. Read on my children!::  
  
  
Aboard the Hilda Garde 4  
  
Erin: ::over the intercom:: We will arriving the Outer Continent in about 4 hours. Please feel free to look at the Hilda Garde 4. Just don't lean to far over the railing!  
  
Vivi: gulp…::stays in his chair::  
  
Zidane: Come on, Garnet, lets check this airship out! ::pulls Garnet out of the doorway::  
  
Garnet: ::laughs:: Okay! Okay!  
  
Eiko: ::walks up to Vivi:: Are you alright, Vivi?  
  
Vivi: ::trembling:: U-u-mm….y-yea! J-just fine!  
  
Eiko: ::skeptical:: You sure?  
  
Vivi: ::still trembling:: Y-yea! I-I'll just sit r-right here!  
  
Eiko: Okay…::walks away::  
  
Steiner: We should have these type of airships in Alexandria. What do you think Beatrix?  
  
Beatrix: Hm…they would help in defending the kingdom…  
  
Amarant: This is a pretty cool ship…but I'm still cooler…  
  
Freya: …right…::turns to Fratley:: What do you think?  
  
Sir Fratley: Nice, sturdy, great weapons…this is a pretty amazing airship!  
  
Freya: I hope it will aid us in stopping whatever is trying to control Gaia.  
  
Where Zidane and Garnet are.  
  
Zidane: This is a pretty cool airship…  
  
Garnet: I know…and running on jet engines…I can't believe Uncle Cid created this!  
  
Zidane: I bet it's fun to drive…  
  
Garnet: Maybe when you get your license…  
  
Zidane: ::puts his arm around her as they walk:: What? You don't trust me?  
  
Garnet: ::smiles:: Well…just not while flying.  
  
Zidane: What's wrong with my flying skills?  
  
Garnet: You get too excited.  
  
Zidane: Really? Hm…::sees Mikoto and Kuja:: Hey Mikoto! Hey Kuja!  
  
Mikoto: Yes, Zidane? What is it that you want?  
  
Zidane: Me? Want something?   
  
Kuja: Well, you always greet us that way when you want something…  
  
Zidane: No! I was just saying hello…  
  
Garnet: Kuja, can you talk to your dragon?  
  
Kuja: Of course. Wait just a sec…  
  
  
At the Iifa Tree  
  
  
The silver dragon lands and looks up at the Iifa Tree. It senses something lurking around and stays away as far as possible. It looks in the direction where the Hilda Garde 4 and Ryo-ohki should be heading.  
  
  
Inside the Iifa Tree  
  
  
Mysterious voice: I can feel my power returning to me! I can feel it!  
  
Evil spirit: Master…I have done what you have asked. You're counterpart will no longer be able to hinder you in your plans.  
  
Mysterious voice: Good. My full awakening will be arriving shortly. Until then, take these seeds and bring them to life, to be my Angels of Death.  
  
Evil spirit: Yes, my lord. ::takes the seeds:: But I must warn you. Great forces are coming to try to stop you. One of them knows about me I'm afraid.   
  
Mysterious voice: Let them try. They will never defeat me. Garland was too stupid to realize his full power. Kuja had potential, but that meddling Zidane had to turn him around. This time, they will not succeed.  
  
Evil spirit: I feel them coming nearer. I will hurry to bring these seeds to life. ::bows and floats away::  
  
Mysterious voice: Ahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ::maniacal laughter::   
  
  
Outside the Iifa Tree  
  
  
Evil spirit: Come my seeds! Come to life, once again! Defend your Master!  
  
The seeds started to change form and soon transformed into Genomes.  
  
Genome #1: Ooo! ::stretches:: It feels so good to be alive again!  
  
Genome #2: Yes! Being a seed is no fun.  
  
Evil spirit: Listen, you two. There will be a greater force to try to stop our Lord. You must protect this tree. Kill them all. Understand?  
  
Genome #1: We got ya.  
  
Far away from their view, the silver dragon was watching them and fear started to grow within him. He looked again in the airships' direction when he heard his master's voice.  
  
  
Back on the Hilda Garde 4  
  
  
Kuja: ::using telepathy:: Silver dragon?   
  
Silver dragon: Yes.  
  
Kuja: What's going on over there?  
  
Silver dragon: I feel life within the tree. It is growing. An evil spirit has created two Genomes from seeds. They are very different from you and your siblings. They are stronger and I can feel more power.   
  
Kuja: Stronger? What else?  
  
Silver dragon: Yes. I feel it will be a long hard battle. I now see. I'll be there.  
  
Kuja: Alright. Stay out of sight.  
  
Silver dragon: Yes, my Lord.  
  
Kuja: Well, looks like we got our hands full.  
  
Garnet: What is it?   
  
Kuja: Well, my dragon has told me that there are two more powerful Genomes out there and that evil spirit created it. He also told me that the life we sensed is growing.  
  
Zidane: This is going to be tougher than expected.  
  
Mikoto: But we have help. I'm sure we can do it.  
  
Garnet: Right. We should contact the others and tell them what's going on.  
  
Mikoto: I will. ::rushes off the radio room::  
  
  
On Ryo-ohki  
  
  
Ayeka: Ryoko! Must you always hold on to Lord Tenchi that way?! Shouldn't you be piloting Ryo-ohki?!  
  
Ryoko: Chill, Ayeka. Ryo-ohki knows that she has to follow the Hilda Garde 4. And besides, Tenchi doesn't mind. ::hugs Tenchi from behind::  
  
Tenchi: Actually…  
  
Sasami: ::walks up to them slowly:: Ayeka?  
  
Ayeka: Yes, Sasami?  
  
Sasami: I-I'm scared. ::starts crying::  
  
Ayeka: ::reaches down and hugs her:: Sasami! What are you scared of?  
  
Sasami: ::sniff:: What if we never get back home? What if this thing is all our fault? We opened that dimensional gateway and…and…  
  
Tenchi: Sasami, there's nothing to worry about. We'll get out of this just fine.   
  
Washu: But, it is kinda our fault. More or less mine. I'm the one that found that thing. It was in my lab.  
  
Kiyone: I'm getting something on the screen!  
  
Mikoto appears on the screen.  
  
Mikoto: Wow, this is cool…o! I can see all of you!  
  
Ryoko: She acts like she's never seen a screen before…  
  
Tenchi: Well, most likely they don't have this kind of stuff.  
  
Mikoto: Anyway, Kuja has gotten word from his dragon that there are two other Genomes more powerful than us at the Iifa Tree. His dragon senses that evil life growing within the tree. We are almost there. If you look, you'll be able to see it.  
  
They look out to see a gigantic tree.  
  
Mihoshi: Wow! That's one big tree!  
  
Ayeka: Bigger than the ones in Jurai…  
  
Tenchi: Bigger than an oak tree…  
  
Mikoto: Please be careful. We will landing shortly.   
  
The screen goes blank.  
  
Ryoko: Well, lets get ready!  
  
  
On the Hilda Garde 4  
  
  
Erin: ::over intercom:: We will landing on the Outer Continent shortly. Please be seated as there seems to be rough winds at the moment. ::the airship rocked violently:: I hope you have enjoyed Air - um…nevermind.  
  
Zidane: I'm telling you, she needs to get out more.  
  
The Hilda Garde 4 lands on the Outer Continent a little rough, but okay.   
  
Erin: I'll stay onboard. If you have any trouble, just come back here. I'll have the weapons armed and ready. The rest of the crew will be standing by. Be careful. ::salutes them:: Good luck.  
  
Zidane: Alright! Lets meet up with Tenchi and the others.  
  
At that moment, Ryo-ohki landed a little away from them.  
  
Ryoko: Come on! They're waiting!  
  
Ayeka: Well, aren't we pushy today?  
  
Ryoko: What did you say? ::comes up to Ayeka::  
  
Ayeka: You're always rushing us! You have to take this seriously! Strategy and patience is the only way to win.  
  
Ryoko: ::arms crossed:: Hmph. But my way is much better. You do it swift. No time wasted.   
  
Tenchi: ::sweatdrop:: Lets just go and meet the others.  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow!! ::teleports them to the ground::  
  
Ryoko: Come on Ryo-ohki! We'll need you too.  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow!!!! ::transforms back into a cabbit::  
  
Ayeka: Now Sasami, there's nothing to worry about. We'll win.  
  
Sasami: Alright. ::sees the FF9 group and the silver dragon:: Hey, Eiko! ::waves and runs off::  
  
Tenchi: Well she know how to bounce back up.  
  
Ayeka: Yes.   
  
Eiko: Sasami!  
  
Zidane: Yo!  
  
Amarant: So are we going to do this or what?  
  
Freya: Lets think. There are two Genomes right? Well, are they going to fight together or separately?  
  
Washu: We should expect both. We don't know anything about them.   
  
Zidane: Well, how could we lose? Lots of physical skill, a demon, two summoners, a black mage, and a cabbit that can turn into a space ship, how could we lose?  
  
Amarant: You already said that…  
  
Zidane: So? Anyway, lets get moving.  
  
Beatrix: But shouldn't we form fighting parties?  
  
Sir Fratley: If we have to split we will. We'll mix to there will be equal enough abilities.  
  
Zidane: But what about Sasami? Will she be alright?  
  
Sasami: I'll be fine.  
  
Ayeka: She's till young, but she does have some power.  
  
Zidane: Hm…::sees a long rod lying on the ground and picks it up:: Well, just to be sure ::hands it to Sasami:: Know how to attack with it?  
  
Sasami: ::nods:: I've seen Tenchi do it all the time.  
  
Tenchi: Well, you should be well off then.  
  
Sasami: ::twirls it around like a baton:: I think I can handle it.  
  
Zidane: ::pats her shoulder:: Atta girl. We have to use all the help we can get.   
  
Sasami: ::blushes:: T-thanks…  
  
Zidane: Well, lets move out!  
  
They start walking with the silver dragon flying low carrying Kuja and Mikoto.  
  
Eiko: How come they get to ride and we have to walk?  
  
Zidane: They're not used to walking over great distances like us.  
  
Eiko: O.  
  
The Iifa Tree loomed nearer as they continued on.   
  
Tenchi: The Iifa Tree was big when we saw it on the airship, but it's bigger on land.  
  
Suddenly the silver dragon faltered and Mog appeared from Eiko's dress.  
  
Mog: Kupo! Kupo!  
  
Eiko: Mog senses something! She's getting scared!  
  
Kuja: Same thing up here!  
  
At that moment a blast of energy came there way.  
  
All: AAAAHHH!!!  
  
After the dust cleared some, they were surprised to find that they were alright.  
  
Zidane: What the…  
  
The FF9 characters finally realized there was a shield protecting them.  
  
Ayeka: I got it.   
  
The shield was coming from her.  
  
Garnet: Ayeka! That's amazing!  
  
Ayeka: ::shield disappears:: Yes, but tiring when so big.  
  
Voice: What?! That didn't destroy you!  
  
Zidane: Who's there?!  
  
As the dust disappears, a Genome all in black leather was revealed. She had a long whip in one hand and the other was still outstretched.  
  
Zidane: Whoa! It's a babe!  
  
Garnet: ::kicks him really hard:: What was that?  
  
Zidane: Um…I mean, though she's nice looking, nothing can replace you, Garnet!  
  
Garnet: Hmph.  
  
Genome: Hm…you are more powerful than I thought. No matter. You are still weak against me, Akuma! ::prepares for another attack::  
  
Kuja: Akuma?!  
  
Mikoto: Not the notorious warrior that nearly destroyed a whole solar system?!  
  
Akuma: ::smiles:: So, you've heard of me. Well, it won't matter. Prepare to meet your death. MEGA FLARE STAR!  
  
A gigantic blast of energy hit the group like 100 ton of elephants.   
  
Ryoko: Dang! What the heck was that?!  
  
Kuja: I'm not really sure…it was Flare Star only 10 times greater!  
  
Zidane: ::first to stand:: Well, this will just make it more interesting! ::pulls out his Ultima Weapon::  
  
Ryoko: Take this Akuma! ::shoots countless amount of powerful lasers at her::  
  
Akuma: You call that an attack? ::brushes some dust off:: I'll give you two more chances to prove yourselves.   
  
Vivi: Garnet!  
  
Garnet: Right. REFLECT! ::casts reflect on herself::  
  
Vivi: FLARE! ::casts Flare at Garnet::  
  
Tenchi: What are you doing?!  
  
Vivi: You'll see!  
  
The Flare spell bounces off Garnet and hits Akuma.  
  
Akuma: And you think that was better? ::looks at her nails::  
  
Zidane: Not even a scratch!  
  
Garnet: She'll have some after this! MEGA FLARE!   
  
The eidolon Bahamut appeared.  
  
Mihoshi: What's that?!  
  
Freya: That's the eidolon Bahamut, King of the Dragons. He's one of the most powerful eidolons.   
  
Bahamut did his sequence and attacked Akuma.  
  
Akuma: What the?! ::the blast knocks her a few feet. She stands up and smirks:: So. You're third try proved yourself worthy. That was Bahamut's power, huh? Well, you've yet to see my full power.  
  
Eiko: She's not even winded!  
  
Ryoko: Yea, and she's still babbling.  
  
Zidane: Are you the one creating the Mist?  
  
Akuma: No. My master is, though.  
  
Garnet: Who is he?  
  
Akuma: You'll see for yourself sooner or later. That is not what I was reborn for. I was reborn to defend my master. So, who will go first…::scans around and picks Vivi:: Hehe…this one should be easy. FLARE!   
  
Vivi: AAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
Eiko: VIVI!! ::runs and shoves Vivi out of the way and takes the hit::  
  
Sasami: EIKO!! ::runs toward her::  
  
Eiko: I'm…okay…::taking deep breaths::  
  
Vivi: Why did you that, Eiko?  
  
Eiko: ::smiles:: Because, you're a really good friend, Vivi…  
  
Garnet: Do you need me to cast Cura on you?  
  
Eiko: ::stands up:: No…::stumbles:: Maybe…  
  
Garnet: CURA!  
  
Eiko: ::regains strength:: Thanks.  
  
Akuma: Aww…how touching. If I can't kill you one by one, I'll kill you all together!   
  
Zidane: Oh no you don't! ::swings his Ultima Weapon at her and manages to cut her arm::  
  
Akuma: How dare you! ::looks at Garnet:: Well, say good-bye to your little girlfriend. MEGA FLARE STAR!   
  
Zidane: Garnet!!! ::runs and manages somehow to save her::  
  
Garnet: Zidane!!  
  
Eiko: Okay, this is getting tiresome! TERRA HOMING!!!  
  
Mog disappears and reappears as Madeen and does her sequence and then returns back to Mog.  
  
Akuma: Ugh! ::falls on one knee:: Alright! You've made a mistake, fools! ::starts glowing:: TRANCE! ::changes color:  
  
Washu: What happened to her??!!  
  
Steiner: She's gone into Trance! Her powers will be more powerful, now! We're in big trouble!  
  
Akuma: AHAHAHAHAHA!!! Fools! My powers are now more powerful then ever! Prepare to die! MEGA FLARE STAR!!!!!  
  
All: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!  
  
Everyone laid on the ground, nearly unconscious. Akuma looks at them as if they were just ants.  
  
Akuma: I tried to warn them. Fools. ::goes back to normal, and turns back to the Iifa Tree::  
  
Voice: ::all raspy:: You won't defeat us…that easily, ugh…  
  
Akuma: ::turns around:: What?  
  
It was Zidane.  
  
Zidane: No matter…how hard you hit us…::stands up:: we'll just keep coming…  
  
Akuma: ::smirks:: You really think that you can beat me?   
  
Kuja: ::struggles to stand:: Maybe not alone…but together…  
  
Akuma: HAHAHAHAHA!!!! I can't believe you ants are still coming! ::walks up to Kuja:: You are too weak. ::punches him hard::  
  
Kuja: Ugh! ::collapses again::  
  
Akuma: You had great potential. Too bad you will never see another chance again. ::raises her hand::  
  
Zidane: Kuja!  
  
Garnet: No! ::gathers her strength and lunges at Akuma::  
  
Akuma: ::turns and uses her whip to grab Garnet's throat:: Fool. You still don't understand, do you?  
  
Zidane: Garnet! No! No! Garnet! You can't hurt her! ::anger swells up in him:: Don't hurt her! TRANCE!! ::goes to trance mode::  
  
Garnet: Z…Zidane…::cough::  
  
Zidane: GRAND-  
  
Akuma: I wouldn't do that if I were you. ::holds up Garnet in front of her:: If you want her alive, I wouldn't do that.  
  
Zidane: ARGH!! ::sees Mikoto coming up behind Akuma::  
  
Akuma: Looks like I win! Now you'll all get to see your beloved princess die!  
  
Mikoto: That's what you think! ::kicks Akuma and grabs Garnet:: Now Zidane!!  
  
Zidane: Alright! GRAND LETHAL!!  
  
Akuma: AAAAHHHH!!! *because of the amount of anger in Zidane, his attack was more powerful* ::blown back several feet::  
  
Garnet: ::runs to Zidane:: Zidane!  
  
Zidane: ::hugs her:: I'm glad you're alright.  
  
Everyone is now struggling to get up.  
  
Washu: So that's the power!  
  
Akuma: Ugh. ::walks toward them:: You guys are stubborn!  
  
Zidane: Wants some more?  
  
Mysterious Voice: AKUMA! Forget about them for now! Return!  
  
Ayeka: Who was that?!  
  
Akuma: Yes, my lord. ::glares at them:: Until we meet again. ::disappears::  
  
Kiyone: She just…disappeared!  
  
Sir Fratley: I wonder who that was that summoned her to return…  
  
Washu: That must be the head person.  
  
Voice: ::behind them:: Yea, it was.  
  
Everyone whirls around. A young Genome was leaning against a tree. He was dressed in brown leather and had a cowboy hat on.  
  
Genome: Howdy. My name is Mashin. I'm Akuma's brother.  
  
Amarant: They just don't know when to quit do they?  
  
Mashin: O, I'm not here to fight.   
  
Beatrix: Then why are you?  
  
Mashin: I want to talk to the princess.   
  
Ryoko: Well, that just leaves Garnet.  
  
Ayeka: What?! I'm the princess of Jurai!  
  
Ryoko: Really? I guess I forgot…  
  
Ayeka: Ooohhh!!!   
  
Tenchi: Not now!  
  
Mashin: Yea…Garnet.   
  
Zidane: ::gets in front of her:: Well, you'll have to get through me first.  
  
Mashin: ::eyes narrow:: I'd advise you to make this as easy as possible.  
  
Zidane: ::gets in battle stance:: Well, we like the hard way.  
  
Mashin: Since you refuse to let me speak to Garnet, I'll have to take her to our master.  
  
Beatrix: Not in your life!  
  
Steiner: And it won't last much longer!  
  
Mashin: Fools. ::closes his eyes::  
  
Kiyone: What is he doing…?  
  
Suddenly there was a loud roar behind them.  
  
Sasami: Oh no!  
  
Kuja's dragon was flying in the air, its once black eyes now glowing red.  
  
Kuja: No! Not my silver dragon! I raised him since he was a baby!  
  
All: …  
  
Kuja: Well I did!  
  
Mashin: Silver dragon, take Garnet.  
  
Silver dragon: ::really deep voice:: As you wish…::looms over Garnet and grabs her::  
  
Zidane: Not again! ::tries to hit him but is blown back by the dragon's fire and slammed into a boulder::  
  
Garnet: Ahh!!! Zidane!!! ::tries to get out::  
  
Mashin: ::gets on:: Tata! Makai will be pleased.   
  
The others watch helplessly as Mashin and the silver dragon flies toward the Iifa Tree.  
  
Eiko: Zidane! Are you alright?!  
  
Zidane: Gar..net…::goes unconscious::  
  
  
Well, I hope you like this chapter! I hope I'm confusing this story. I usually end up doing that somehow. And thank you for all the reviews! =D It make me very happy! In the last chapter I might have hinted that some of the other characters would be in here, but I kinda forgot…hehe…well, stay tuned for Chapter 6 to see what happens to Garnet and what our heroes will save her! ::at least I hope::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Voices

FF9 Meets Tenchi  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN IT ALL!!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!! Actually I don't…wait! What are you doing! No! Stop! ::psycho music:: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! What? Oh. Never mind people! Everything is A-ok! Hehe. I don't own Final Fantasy IX or Tenchi Muyo!. Enjoy the story!  
  
Key: = thinking :: :: = actions **= me  
  
  
::Oh d-d-d-d-dear! Garnet has been taken by the evil scum people! What will our heroes do??!!::  
  
Lindblum Castle  
  
Doctor: He's still unconscious. He must have had a big impact.  
  
Vivi: W-will he be alright?  
  
Doctor: Yes. Just stay in here if you want. We'll be coming back every now and then to check on him. ::leaves the room::  
  
Sasami: Poor, Zidane…  
  
The following events will happen in Zidane's mind.   
  
Zidane: Garnet…where are you? ::searches around in the Iifa Tree:: Garnet?  
  
Voice: ::far away:: Alone for a while…  
  
Zidane: Garnet? Is that you?  
  
Garnet appears sitting on a root.  
  
Garnet: Zidane! I'm glad to see you! I want to show you something! ::grabs his hand::  
  
Zidane: What is it that you want to show me?  
  
Garnet: ::laughs:: Close your eyes! I want it to be a surprise!  
  
Zidane: Alright. ::closes his eyes::  
  
Garnet: ::pulls him:: This way!  
  
After a few minutes of walking, the reach a clear pool.  
  
Garnet: You can open your eyes now.  
  
Zidane: ::opens his eyes:: Wow…it's beautiful in here…  
  
Garnet: Yes…it is…::looks sad::  
  
Zidane: What's wrong?  
  
Suddenly a loud crash is heard and the stalagmites and stalactites join together separating them.  
  
Zidane: No! I don't want to be separated again! ::reaches out to her::  
  
Garnet: Zidane! Help me! ::vanishes::  
  
Zidane: NO!!!  
  
Voice inside his head: If you care about your love, surrender Gaia to me…  
  
Zidane: ::goes back to consciousness:: GARNET!! ::sits straight up::  
  
Amarant: He's back.  
  
Vivi: Zidane! You're back!  
  
Amarant: Yea. You were talking in your sleep too.  
  
Zidane: ::tries to get out of bed:: I've got to find Garnet! ::sharp stab of pain comes from his back:: Ah!  
  
Freya: Easy Zidane! You have a nasty injury. Be glad you didn't break your back.  
  
Zidane: What happened? ::looks around and realizes he's in Lindblum::  
  
Tenchi: We all went on the Hilda Garde 4 and brought you back.   
  
Zidane: Where are Steiner and Beatrix?  
  
Ayeka: They went back to Alexandria to help defend the kingdom and to tell the news.   
  
Sasami: Are you alright, Zidane?  
  
Zidane: ::smiles:: Just my back…::lays back down::  
  
Amarant: Steiner told me to tell you this…ahem…::good Steiner imitation voice:: "Tell Zidane that even though he's a thief, what he did out there was a very noble try."  
  
Zidane: Hey that's pretty good.  
  
Amarant: I know…  
  
Doctor comes in.  
  
Doctor: Well, it looks like our patient has come back. That's good. You'll be laid up for a couple of days. It feels bad, but it's not that severe. Just one big bruise. You were lucky. ::leaves the room::  
  
Washu: I'd like to do some research on those two Genomes. They called themselves Akuma and Mashin. They both mean "devil."  
  
Sir Fratley: Well, they sure acted like ones.  
  
Washu: Where would be a good place to look them up?  
  
Zidane: I would suggest Terra, but since that's not here, the next best place would be Daguerro.   
  
Washu: Then are next stop should be there. Now that we know who they are, or at least the henchmen, we should be able to figure out who the head honcho is.  
  
Mikoto: I heard that Mashin fellow mention Makai. Maybe that's the main person?  
  
Washu: Could be…  
  
Tenchi: Hey, where'd Ryoko go?  
  
Ayeka: I don't know…not that I really care…  
  
  
Outside the room  
  
  
Ryoko: I wonder if Tenchi would ever do that for me…::looks inside:: I'm sure he would! But…I can't help thinking that he might not really like me at all… What am I thinking?! Tenchi and I were meant to be together! ::flies back into the room:: Hey guys!  
  
Zidane: Where'd you fly off to?  
  
Ryoko: Just looking about the place, that's all.  
  
Eiko: Why don't I show you the rest of the place while Zidane rests?  
  
All: ::groan::   
  
Eiko: What was that? ::looks menacing::  
  
All: We mean, yea! ::sweatdrop::  
  
Eiko: Okay!  
  
Zidane: ::chuckles:: Have fun you guys!  
  
All: Bye!! We'll come back later!  
  
Zidane: I hope you're alright Garnet…  
  
  
At the Iifa Tree  
  
  
Mysterious Voice: AKUMA! MASHIN!  
  
Both: Yes, my Lord.  
  
Mysterious voice: Have you put Princess Garnet in her room?  
  
Both: Yes, my Lord.  
  
Mysterious voice: Good. I would like to have a word with her.  
  
  
In the cell  
  
  
Garnet: What am I to do…what am I to do… How do I always get myself into these thing? This is the second time I've been kidnapped. I wish Zidane was here…Zidane, are you alright? ::looks around:: Looks like an ordinary room…  
  
Akuma: Hey, Princess! The master would like to talk to you!  
  
Garnet: And if I refuse?  
  
Akuma: Well, you'll never see your precious Zidane ever again…  
  
Garnet: Gr…alright. ::walks up to the door::   
  
Akuma: ::opens the door:: Here he is.  
  
A middle-aged man dresses in black appeared.  
  
Garnet: ::gasps:: You're the one creating the Mist?!  
  
Mysterious Person: Yes.  
  
Garnet: Who are you?  
  
Mysterious Person: I am Makai.  
  
Garnet: Makai? I've heard of you before…  
  
Makai: I'm sure you have. Being you are a summoner, you should have heard of me in your schoolings.  
  
Garnet: Yes! You're the one who created Terra…  
  
Makai: ::smiles:: I'm glad you remember your history.   
  
Garnet: But why Gaia?  
  
Makai: This planet is an exact replica of what Terra looked like. I had created Garland to take care of things, but he failed. The only Genomes he created that were successful were Akuma and Mashin. His others had potential, but…well you know three of them already.  
  
Garnet: What are you going to do to Gaia?!  
  
Makai: I'm just going to assimilate Terra into Gaia, like Garland tried to do. Of course, you know what must happen.  
  
Garnet: You won't be able to succeed. Gaia is protected by the greatest warriors, both from here and from another dimension!  
  
Makai: Yes, I know. Because of those others that came here, I was able to be revived. Now that my counterpart is gone, nothing can stop me.  
  
Garnet: What is your counterpart?  
  
Makai: I can't tell you that. If you knew, you'd try to help your friends find it.   
  
Garnet: So it's still here…  
  
Makai: That much I can say. Though it wouldn't help you any. ::looks up:: Well, it is getting late. I suggest you rest and get comfortable. You may be here for a while. ::walks away::  
  
Akuma: You heard him. Back in!  
  
Garnet: ::muttering:: A little rude I would say…  
  
Akuma: What did you say, Princess?! ::grabs her throat::  
  
Makai (O.S.): Akuma…  
  
Akuma: Gr…::really close to Garnet's face:: One day, I'll get you! ::throws her in::  
  
Garnet: ::gasps:: Man! She has a tight grip!  
  
  
Hospital Room  
  
  
Zidane: …bored bored bored…what to do…::looks a the ceiling and starts to whistle::  
  
Voice: ::spirit and angelic like:: Zidane…  
  
Zidane: Who? What? When? Where? Why? How? ::looks in a different direction at each word::  
  
Voice: ::laughs:: I see why Princess Garnet loves you Zidane…  
  
Zidane: Who's there?  
  
Voice: Zidane…please help me…  
  
Zidane: Who's there? Who needs help?  
  
No response.  
  
Zidane: ::scratches his head:: I must have hit my head harder than I thought…I'm starting to hear things…::lays back down and dozes off::  
  
  
Lindblum Castle  
  
  
Regent Cid: Well, I'm glad the Hilda Garde 4 flew well, Erin.  
  
Erin: Too bad we couldn't test out the weapons. I would have come to them sooner if I had known…  
  
Regent Cid: It's alright Erin. You were too far away. Don't blame yourself for anything.  
  
Erin: Yes, sir.   
  
Hilda: I hope Garnet is okay.  
  
Eiko (O.S.): And this is the throne room!  
  
Amarant (O.S.): We've been through this already!  
  
Ryo-ohki comes running in carrying Mog.  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow!  
  
Mog: Kupo! Kupo! Kupo!  
  
Sasami: ::comes in:: Ryo-ohki! Come back here! You can't go in the-oops. ::bows to Regent Cid and Hilda:: I'm sorry.  
  
Hilda: ::smiles:: It's alright Sasami.  
  
Sasami: ::grabs Ryo-ohki and Mog:: I'm sorry, again.  
  
Regent Cid: Why don't you bring the others in. I'd like to talk to them.  
  
Sasami: Alright. ::runs out the door and comes back in with the others::  
  
Regent Cid: So who are we dealing with?  
  
Kuja: Two more powerful Genomes, Akuma and Mashin.  
  
Mikoto: We heard Mashin say his master was called Makai.  
  
Regent Cid: Hm…I also hear you want to do some research in Daguerro.  
  
Washu: That's right. If I can find out more about them, I'm sure we'd better prepared.  
  
Hilda: How's Zidane doing?  
  
Freya: He's awake now and he can leave in a couple of days.  
  
Hilda: That's good.   
  
Amarant: He'd probably be ready tomorrow.  
  
Vivi: What makes you say that?  
  
Amarant: It's him. He's a tough guy. He'll probably ask Eiko to use Cure on him or something also. He hates waiting.  
  
Kiyone: I hope we'll able to rescue Garnet. She's so nice.  
  
Mihoshi: Yea! And if we do, maybe we'll get promoted!  
  
Kiyone: That's my line!  
  
Mihoshi: Oops…  
  
Kiyone: Anyway, no one would believe us.  
  
Regent Cid: You can use the Hilda Garde 4 again whenever you need it. I'm working on a whole fleet of battle ships similar to the Hilda Garde 4. They'll only be a smaller. I hope to aid your battle.   
  
Vivi: Can we see Zidane now?  
  
Freya: Alright, Vivi. Lets go. Maybe Amarant's right.  
  
They walk back to the infirmary to find Zidane sleeping.  
  
Ayeka: ::whisper:: Should we wake him up?  
  
Freya: ::whisper:: I'm not sure.  
  
Ryoko: Well I am. I want to get going! I have to get payback on that Akuma!  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Ayeka: ::whisper:: But Ryoko! That would be rude! He needs his rest!  
  
Ryoko: Sounds like you like him, Ayeka…  
  
Ayeka: WHAT?! I SAID NO SUCH THING!  
  
Ryoko: Well, it seemed like you hinted at it.  
  
Ayeka: ::throttles Ryoko:: He's obviously in a lot turmoil and we should let him rest!!!  
  
Ryoko: ::throttles Ayeka:: Who said you can throttle me???!!!  
  
Tenchi: Umm…guys…  
  
Both: ::nice and sweet:: Yes, Tenchi?  
  
Tenchi: ::points to the bed::  
  
Zidane: ::sitting up in bed:: I don't need an alarm clock! Just send me some fighting girls!  
  
Ayeka: I'm sorry to wake you up, Zidane. It was her fault. ::points to Ryoko::  
  
Ryoko: ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE THE STARTED SHOUTING!!  
  
Ayeka: WELL WHO'S SHOUTING NOW??  
  
They get each other's throats again…  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Zidane: Anyway, I think I'm starting to hear things.  
  
Vivi: What do you mean?  
  
Zidane: I heard this beautiful voice calling my name, asking me to help it.  
  
Washu: Hm…I wonder…  
  
Everyone looks at Washu.  
  
Washu: I wonder if I could take some samplings of Zidane's DNA and study it…  
  
All: Ooo!!! ::fall anime style::  
  
Washu: What?  
  
Sasami: How's your back?  
  
Zidane: It's a bit better. But I would like to get cracking at finding out how to get Garnet back. ::looks at Eiko:: Hey Eiko-  
  
Eiko: You want me to try Cure on you right?  
  
Zidane: Yea…how'd you guess?  
  
Eiko: ::points to Amarant::  
  
Zidane: ?  
  
Amarant: Forget it…  
  
Eiko: Anyway, here goes! CURE!  
  
Zidane: Hm…::moves his back:: Yow! ::cringes in pain and rubs his back:: It helped a little…  
  
Sasami: You should rest. You've been through a lot.  
  
Zidane: ::smiles:: Not only are you a good cook, you're a good nurse, too.  
  
Sasami: ::blushes:: I'm not that good…  
  
Mikoto: Maybe we should all rest. It's getting dark anyway.  
  
Eiko: I'm sure father won't mind if you stayed the night. There's plenty of room!  
  
Vivi: You get better, okay?  
  
Zidane: I will. Night!  
  
All: Night! ::leave the room::  
  
Zidane: ::leans back on the pillows gently:: Garnet…where are you? Well, actually I know you're on the Outer Continent in the Iifa Tree, but where in there? And why were you taken there? ::looks out the window:: And who was that voice? ::closes his eyes and falls asleep::  
  
The following events will once again take place in Zidane's head. Brought to you by Dream Vision.  
  
Zidane: Garnet? Garnet? ::searches around forest this time::  
  
Voice: I'm sorry, but the one you are looking for isn't here.  
  
Zidane: Who's there? ::walks around some::  
  
Voice: I'm here…  
  
Zidane: Where? ::sees a bright light:: O…there. ::walks around some trees::  
  
He comes to a crystal clear pool. A small waterfall provided the water for the pool. In front of the pool, sitting on a rock, was a beautiful maiden a white dress.  
  
Zidane: Who…are you?  
  
Maiden: ::turns to look at him, her long blond hair flowing behind her:: Zidane, please help me…  
  
Zidane: How can I help you? Who are you? *he says that a lot doesn't he?*  
  
Maiden: I'm not allowed to reveal my true identity, but I will give you a hint. You'll find me in books in this form. No one knows my true identity. They call me…Marianna.  
  
Zidane: Marianna?  
  
Marianna: Yes. But remember, that is not my true identity.   
  
The place started to get dark and thunderclouds appeared.  
  
Marianna: ::hurriedly:: Please! Help me by defeating Makai's two genomes! That is the only way I can be revived! I can help you defeat Makai. ::walks up to him:: I must go now…save Garnet. I'll be looking over you…::gives him a small kiss on the cheek:: Good-bye…::vanishes in a flash of white::  
  
Before she fully disappears, Zidane saw her sprout wings.  
  
Zidane: was she an angel? I promise I will help you, Marianna. ::wakes up to hear a storm outside:: Man…that was weird. ::shakes his head and stretches:: Huh? ::moves his back:: Hey! My back is back to normal! Great! Now I can save Garnet and help Marianna. ::looks out the window:: but how?  
  
  
In the Morning  
  
  
Eiko: Zidane! You're better!  
  
Zidane: ::out of bed checking his Ultima Weapon:: Yep. So, when are we going to Daguerro?  
  
Freya: Whenever you're ready.  
  
Zidane: Then lets go!  
  
Sasami: Did you get enough rest?  
  
Zidane: Yep, and I dreamt a weird dream, too.  
  
Vivi: What was it about?  
  
Zidane: It had this beautiful maiden in it…  
  
Eiko: What?! How could you be dreaming of another girl when Garnet's in danger??!!  
  
Zidane: ::sweatdrop:: No no! Not like that. It was more of a spirit or angel or something. She said that if we beat those other two genomes of his, she'll be able to help. She said that she was called Marianna, but that's not her real name…or her true form.  
  
Washu: I think I know who it is…but I'd like to check out the other two first and do research on this Marianna as well.  
  
Ryoko: Lets go then.  
  
Sasami: Can go with them?  
  
Ayeka: Okay, Sasami. Just be careful, okay?  
  
Sasami: I will. Come on Eiko! ::runs ahead::  
  
Eiko: Yea! ::runs after her::  
  
Zidane: To Daguerro!  
  
  
  
So how's everybody enjoying the story? Thanx for all the reviews! I wonder what the true identity of that maiden is…well, most likely that will be revealed sometime later! And what will they find in the books in Daguerro? Just keep reviewing and if you'd like, you can take a guess what the real identity of that maiden is. You'll never figure it out though, hehe. Stay tuned for Chapter 7!  
  
  



	7. It's Research Time!

FF9 Meets Tenchi  
  
Disclaimer: ::glares at readers:: You want me to say this over again?! After reading all these fics, you should already know this!!!! ::sighs:: Fine! I'll make you happy! I do not own Final Fantasy or Tenchi Muyo. There! You happy??!! ::points to the fic:: Now read!!!  
  
Key: = thinking :: :: = actions **= me  
  
::Zidane hearing voices?? Well, our heroes are heading off to Daguerro! Enjoy!::  
  
  
Aboard the Hilda Garde 4  
  
  
Sasami: I enjoy riding on these airships! You can actually feel the wind against your face!  
  
Eiko: Can't you just open a window on a spaceship?  
  
Sasami: ::shakes head:: If we did that, we could get sucked out into space.  
  
Vivi: ::eyes get reaaaaaaalllllly big:: S-sucked out?  
  
Sasami: Uh huh.  
  
Mog: ::comes out:: Kupo!  
  
Eiko: Mog, what are you doing?  
  
Mog: ::jumps around and points out at Ryo-ohki:: Kupo?! Kupo kup!! Kupo po kupo!!!  
  
Sasami: What did she say?  
  
Eiko: She wants to know what that ship is out there. ::looks at Mog:: That's Ryo-ohki!  
  
Mog: ::eyes get big:: Kupo??!! Kupo! Kupo kup po kupo!!! ::turns and waves at Ryo-ohki::  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meeeoow!!! ::does like a wave thing::  
  
Vivi: They must be best friends now.  
  
Freya: ::walks up to them:: Enjoying the view, Sasami?  
  
Sasami: Yep. When I was on earlier, I couldn't really enjoy it as I am now.  
  
Freya: ::smiles:: I'm glad you think so. Regent Cid would be pleased.  
  
Zidane: ::walks up to them slowly, head down:: Hey guys…  
  
Eiko: Bummed about Garnet, huh?  
  
Zidane: No, I'm just peachy, of course I am!!  
  
Eiko: Yeesh, touchy…  
  
Zidane: ::sighs:: I'm sorry Eiko.  
  
Sasami: You shouldn't worry too much, Zidane. I think Garnet will be just fine.   
  
Zidane: Thanks Sasami. ::looks toward the Iifa Tree, though of course he can't see it:: I'll get that Mashin…  
  
Kuja: ::walks up to them:: My poor silver dragon!!!   
  
Zidane: Like you did any help.  
  
Kuja: I was busy trying to control him. He kept wanting to fly away.  
  
Mikoto: ::joins them:: Lets forget about them for now and enjoy the ride. This may be the only time that we'll have a peaceful time.  
  
Freya: We should go back to Alexandria and pick up Beatrix and Steiner.  
  
Sasami: I bet Azaka and Kamidake will want to join to.  
  
Zidane: Well, then we will.  
  
Erin: ::over intercom:: We are arriving near Daguerro. Please take your seats. Do not leave or take your baggage until the airship completely stops. Thank you.  
  
  
On the Ryo-ohki  
  
  
Ryoko: Looks like we're almost there.  
  
Ayeka: I think you're a little too close them.  
  
Ryoko: We're just fine!  
  
Ayeka: When they land, you'll crash into them!  
  
Ryoko: Will not! What do you think Tenchi?  
  
Tenchi: I'll have to agree with both of you.   
  
Ayeka: How can you agree with both of us?  
  
Tenchi: You're far enough right now, but when they land, we might crash into them. So just pull back a little.  
  
Kiyone: You can only reach this place by airship it looks like.  
  
Mihoshi: What's that?!  
  
Kiyone: ::looks out:: What's what? ::sees something fly by:: What the…?!  
  
They get hit by something hard.  
  
Ryo-ohki: MEEOOW!!!!!  
  
Ryoko: We've been hit by something!!  
  
Washu: It looks like a dragon!!  
  
Ryoko: Ryo-ohki! You know what to do~  
  
Ryo-ohki: MEOW!  
  
  
On the Hilda Garde 4  
  
  
Sasami: Oh my gosh! Look! A dragon is attacking the Ryo-ohki!!!  
  
Zidane: What?!  
  
Sir Fratley: We have to help them!  
  
The watch as Ryo-ohki fires lazers at the Grand Dragon but not hitting it very much.  
  
Erin: Alright! We get to test these babies!!  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Erin: Hang on tight! ::she swerves the ship around and heads toward Ryo-ohki::  
  
Erin: Fire water gun!  
  
Crew Member #1: Water Gun!  
  
A jet of water hits the Grand Dragon, making it fall a couple of feet.  
  
Erin: Vivi! Stand on that platform right there! ::points to a platform by the Water Gun::  
  
Vivi: O-okay. ::stands on it::  
  
Erin: Now cast a spell into it!  
  
Vivi: Okay! BLIZZAGA!!   
  
The spell goes through the canon and hits the Grand Dragon. It was three times more powerful than the average Blizzaga spell. Ryo-ohki shoots some lazers at the Grand Dragon, killing it and it disappears.  
  
Sasami: Whoa…  
  
Zidane: That's power…  
  
Erin: ::grinning:: ALRIGHT! Now, lets land! ::lands the ship::  
  
Ryo-ohki teleports the others and returns to her cabbit-self.  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow! ::hops toward Eiko::  
  
Eiko: Huh?  
  
Mog: ::pops out:: Kupo!!  
  
Sasami: Looks like they want to play!  
  
Zidane: Well, do that inside. This place is full of Grand Dragons.  
  
They enter Daguerro. The Tenchi characters look in awe as they see all the books around them.  
  
Washu: I'm sure this place will have what we need. ::runs to left, through the water, and up the steps::  
  
Ryoko: This place is full of books! ::flies off somewhere::  
  
Washu: ::on the third floor yelling and waving:: Hey you guys! Why don't you come up here and help me?!   
  
Zidane: You guys go ahead. I'm going to look for info about that Marianna person.  
  
Eiko: Okay.  
  
The others follow Washu's path while Zidane heads toward the other direction.  
  
  
Outside the Iifa Tree  
  
  
Akuma: Mashin, do you really think we can pull this off?  
  
Mashin: Why do doubt, sis?  
  
Akuma: ::looks thoughtful:: Those fools are tougher than we are when put together. Maybe even more powerful than Makai.  
  
Mashin: Nah. They're not that tough. We know their weak spot. They won't try to harm us if we have someone captive.  
  
Akuma: At least that stupid twin of Makai's is out of the way.  
  
Mashin: Yes. And we got a new pet, too. ::Kuja's silver dragon flies down toward them:: He'll be very helpful.  
  
Akuma: So what is Makai going to do with that princess?  
  
Mashin: You know, she's really a queen…  
  
Akuma: Whatever. She doesn't look like a queen.  
  
Mashin: Anyway, Makai is going to get rid of her.   
  
Akuma: When?  
  
Mashin: Whenever those pests come back here. He'll do it right in front of their very eyes.  
  
Akuma: ::laughs evilly:: Is he going to do it like he normally does?  
  
Mashin: What, grab her by her throat, suck out all her energy, and drop her from the top of the Iifa Tree? I suppose so.  
  
Akuma: I've never seen Makai's real form.  
  
Mashin: Me neither. But why should we care? All I know is that he is extremely powerful in his real form. He could destroy a world in one blow.  
  
Akuma: Whoa…glad I'm on his side.  
  
Mashin: Yea. ::looks up:: Well, I'm heading inside. It's gonna rain.  
  
Akuma: I like the rain. *that sounds familiar…* I'm going to stay out some.  
  
Mashin: You'll catch pneumonia.  
  
Akuma: Like I care?  
  
Mashin: ::waves:: See ya.  
  
  
Daguerro: Upper level  
  
  
Washu: ::piles of books everywhere:: Okay! I'm sure this one will have it!  
  
Eiko: That's the hundredth time you said that!  
  
Washu: Actually that was the eightieth time I said that, but who's keeping count?  
  
All: ::sigh::  
  
Ayeka: How many books do we have left to look at?  
  
Sasami: ::heaves up a heavy book:: This is the last one.  
  
Freya: Looks promising.  
  
Washu: The only problem is that it's a cookbook.  
  
All: ::groan::  
  
Ryoko: ::flies through a wall:: Hey guys! What have you been up to?  
  
Ayeka: ::big mean yelling face:: What have we been up to?! What have we been UP TO?! While you've been flying off somewhere, we've been doing all the work!!!  
  
Ryoko: Relax. I actually found something that might help us.  
  
Ayeka: WHAT?! You find something?!  
  
Tenchi: That's great! What is it?  
  
Ryoko: Yea! It's called…::looks at the title:: "The Book on Demons."   
  
Washu: Where did you find that?!  
  
Ryoko: I asked the librarian.  
  
All: ::fall anime style::  
  
Sir Fratley: Why didn't we think of that?  
  
Kiyone: ::looks around:: Where did Mihoshi go?  
  
Mihoshi (O.S.): Wow…I wonder what this ladder is doing here…whoops! Aaaaahhhh!!! ::loud crash is heard::  
  
Kiyone: O no!  
  
They all run toward the noise.  
  
Tenchi: Are you alright, Mihoshi?  
  
Mihoshi: ::eyes are in spirals:: Uh huh…  
  
Zidane: ::comes running in:: What happened? I heard a crash.  
  
Mikoto: It was just Mihoshi.  
  
Zidane: Oh. ::descends the ladder:: Well, I might as well check. I didn't find anything where I was, but…::tosses them a book:: This might help. Be back in a moment.  
  
Mihoshi: ::comes back up:: So what's the book?  
  
Sasami: "The Legend of Makai"  
  
Washu: ::grabs it greedily:: This should do it!   
  
Vivi: I think I'll help Zidane find his book. It be faster.  
  
Eiko: I'll come with you.  
  
Sasami: Me too!  
  
The three of them descend.  
  
Zidane: ::muttering:: Oceans…plants…planets…instruments…do they ever put these in alphabetical order?  
  
Vivi: ::comes running in:: Hey Zidane! ::stumbles:: I'm okay…::stands up, dust of his coat, and straightens his hat:: We came to help you!  
  
Eiko and Sasami: Yep! Four heads are better than one!  
  
Vivi: Weird…  
  
Zidane: ::smiles warmly:: Thanks you guys. Looks for a book on goddesses or spirits or something like that.  
  
All three: Okay!  
  
  
Back at the Iifa Tree…  
  
  
Makai: Mashin! Akuma!   
  
Mashin and Akuma appear before him and kneel on one knee.   
  
Both: Yes, my Lord?  
  
Makai: I want you to do something for me…  
  
Akuma: What would you like us to do, my Lord?  
  
Makai: We don't need these people. Since Garland failed, I want you to finish it up.  
  
Mashin: ::grins:: It will be our pleasure.  
  
Makai: Start with Alexandria. What I love more than destroying planets is see the people suffer.  
  
Akuma: Don't worry. When we're through, no one would even suspect that anyone lived there.  
  
Makai: Good. You may start whenever you like. ::leaves::  
  
Mashin: Well, sis, looks like we're going to have some fun after all.  
  
Akuma: Lets go.  
  
  
Daguerro: Middle Floor  
  
  
Eiko: Man…this is getting boring.  
  
Sasami: I know…  
  
Vivi: Why don't we ask the librarian?  
  
Zidane: I already did. Didn't remember where she had put it.  
  
Eiko: They should keep records of these books!  
  
Sasami: No kidding…  
  
Vivi: Hey! I think I found something!  
  
They rush over to him.  
  
Zidane: Let me see it.  
  
Vivi: ::hands it over to him with difficulty:: It's…heavy!  
  
Zidane: Whoo boy! ::staggers a bit:: Lets take this to a table!  
  
All three: We'll help!  
  
Sasami: But the tables are upstairs…  
  
All: ::groan::  
  
Zidane: Come on…  
  
They slowly made their way to the ladder and with some difficulty made it up the ladder.  
  
Tenchi: Did you find it?  
  
Zidane: Yep. ::reads the title:: "Goddesses, Spirits, Angels, and More" ::flips it open:: Lets see…::quickly flips the pages:: Aha! ::points to a page:: This should do it!  
  
Washu: Congratulations! Now, lets see about who we're dealing with. ::pages already bookmarked:: Now in the one Ryoko found, it says that there were two powerful demons on the planet Terra. These demons were called Akuma and Mashin. They are brother and sister. They take form as Genomes, but they were created as seeds.  
  
Sir Fratley: Seeds?!  
  
Washu: That's what it says. Anyway, they were specially chosen to serve Makai, the original creator of Terra and everything with it.  
  
Zidane: So Garland was created by him?!  
  
Washu: I suppose so.   
  
Kuja: He never told me that…  
  
Washu: Anyway, when in Trance mode, their most powerful attack is Fire Shock Blizzard.  
  
Ryoko: So, both Fire and Blizzard would be cast at the same time?  
  
Freya: And Shock.  
  
Vivi: And those hurt…  
  
Washu: The most powerful form of Fire and Blizzard.  
  
Eiko: Which is Firaga and Blizzaga…  
  
Washu: They combine their powers together. No one has ever survived that attack. It could blow a whole continent into tiny islands.  
  
Ryoko: Now that's power…   
  
Washu: They can only do this attack twice and only in Trance. That's about it for them. Now on Makai…::flips through some pages in the other book:: it says he takes on the form of a human, making it easier to cast out spells. No one knows his real form. Some say it is the form of a mutant tiger. Some say it was sea serpent. No one has ever seen him in his true form and lived to tell about it. He hardly does any of the his dirty work. That's why he created Akuma and Mashin. He had destroyed many planets on his own, though. His power is not one to mess around with. In his true form, he could destroy one planet in one blow.   
  
Vivi: EEP!  
  
All: ::look at him::  
  
Vivi: Hehe…  
  
Washu: Anyway…it also says that he is the King of Demons. His counterpart is a powerful and beautiful goddess. She has always interfered him and mostly succeeds, but there are time when she doesn't.  
  
Ryoko: Well, we can see that!  
  
Washu: Hmm…the name is rubbed off…I guess we won't know who she is. ::flips the page:: Here's the picture of her.   
  
Everyone crowds around to see what she looks like.  
  
Sasami: Wow! She's really beautiful!  
  
Zidane: Hey! She's the one I saw in my dream!  
  
Mikoto: Maybe you should see what that book says about her. ::points to the book in this hands::  
  
Zidane: O yea! Right! Almost forgot! ::goes to the page he bookmarked:: Lets see…says she's the Goddess of Light, Life, Beauty, Good, Health, and a whole lot of other good stuff. She takes on a human form and is known as Marianna. That's right…::looks up::: and she told me that if we defeat Makai's two cronies, she'll be revived. She'll watching over us and will help us. But in the picture in the other book, she didn't have wings. When I saw her before she left, she had sprouted some wings. They didn't look like a dragon's wing, but like a bird's, an angel's. She was the second most beautiful person I had ever seen.  
  
Sasami: Who's the most beautiful?  
  
Amarant: Garnet…duh.  
  
Eiko: Don't be so rude!  
  
Amarant: ::muttering:: Man I hate kids…  
  
Zidane: ::looks all sad and worried:: I hope she's alright…::pounds his fist on the table:: I can't believe I couldn't help her!  
  
Freya: You tried your best.  
  
Ayeka: You know, Ryoko, you could have flown up there and done something…  
  
Ryoko: Well, I didn't realize it until they were in the tree!  
  
Ayeka: Hmph.   
  
Ryoko: Well you didn't say anything about it!  
  
Ayeka: I was aiding Freya in helping Zidane up!  
  
Tenchi: ENOUGH!!!  
  
All: ::look at him::  
  
Tenchi: It was no one's fault! If we had done something, that dragon could drop her and it would be even worse! There really wasn't anything we could do.  
  
All: ::heads lowered::   
  
Zidane: Washu, you said you might know who Marianna really is. ::looks at her:: What's your theory?  
  
Washu: ::thinking position:: Now I'm not sure what her true form is, but she could be Makai's counterpart. But I'm not sure where she could be…  
  
Sasami: ::gasps:: Look!  
  
They all gather around her. She had the book opened to a page they hadn't looked at. It had the picture of a vase on it. A vase with a black dragon.  
  
Ayeka: That's the vase Washu showed us in Linblum! The one she had!  
  
Washu: ::hurries over:: Well this changes thing some. ::reads it:: It says that once before he had tried to assimilate Terra with another planet. He had made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. The planet had powerful sorcerers and summoners. Working together, they had encased Makai into a vase, sealed by magic. They had tossed it into another dimension, so he could never do harm again. ::looks up:: So that explains why that vase was from another dimension. Well, that evil spirit could not have come from the vase itself. I think it was attached to it, like a snail or something. I'm only good at science, not magic.   
  
Sir Fratley: But it doesn't explain about the other vase.  
  
Washu: Here's my hunch. That Marianna was in the other vase.  
  
Ryoko: O great! Now that's it broken, what are we supposed to do now?  
  
Zidane: ::scans the chapter:: It doesn't say anything about her being in a vase, or in container of anything.  
  
Washu: If my hunch is correct, how did she get in there?   
  
Mihoshi: Maybe she tried to get something out and she got sucked in!  
  
All: ::sweatrdop::  
  
Kiyone: I don't think so, Mihoshi…  
  
Eiko: Maybe she could have been summoned. We use jewels to summon the eidolons.  
  
Washu: That could be it. But looks like we would have to ask her ourselves.  
  
Zidane: But she said she couldn't reveal her true identity.  
  
Sasami: Maybe once we defeat the two other genomes, we'll find out!  
  
Vivi: Well, now that we know what we're up against, which is now worse than we thought, we should go to Alexandria and regroup with the others.  
  
Zidane: Alright. ::heads down the stairs:: Lets go.  
  
They all head down the stairs, down the elevator thing, down the other set of stairs, through the water, and through the entrance.  
  
Mihoshi: Where did Ryoko go?  
  
Ryoko: ::on the mountain top:: Up here! ::waves::  
  
Zidane: How did she get up there?!  
  
Ryoko: ::teleports down:: I've been waiting forever!  
  
Mikoto: You can teleport, also?  
  
Ryoko: Not that big of a deal. ::teleports to different locations::  
  
Ayeka: You shouldn't be showing off, Ryoko. That's very rude.  
  
Ryoko: ::teleports in front of her:: Well you shouldn't acting like a stuck up prissy princess!  
  
Ayeka: What did you say?! I'm not a stuck up prissy princess!!   
  
Ryoko: Are too!  
  
Ayeka: Am not!  
  
Ryoko: Are too!  
  
Ayeka: Am not!  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka: Grrr…  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Tenchi: Girls! We have to be getting on our way!  
  
Ryoko: Coming Tenchi! ::starts to run toward him::  
  
Ayeka: Oh no you don't! ::grabs the back of her dress::  
  
Ryoko: Hey! Let go of me! ::turns around and grabs her face, stretching it:: This is good look for you!  
  
Ayeka: Why you! ::does the same thing::  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Sasami: Will they ever cooperate?  
  
Eiko: Only in fighting.  
  
Vivi: Can I freeze them again?  
  
All: Yes!  
  
Vivi: Yay! ::jumps a little then falls flat on his face: I'm okay…  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Vivi: ::does his little thing:: BLIZZARD! ::Ayeka and Ryoko are frozen in a pretty funny position:: This is fun!  
  
Amarant: I hope he doesn't start going around and freeze people…  
  
Eiko: Next time try thunder.  
  
Vivi: But, wouldn't that electrocute them?  
  
Kiyone: I don't think anything could kill them…  
  
Kuja: Well, lets unfreeze them already.  
  
Vivi: Okay…Fire or Fira?  
  
Eiko: Just do fire.  
  
Vivi: Okay. FIRE! ::Ayeka and Ryoko are soaking wet:: Well, at least they're normal than what happened last time…  
  
Ayeka: Ack! I'm all wet!  
  
Ryoko: Ah, tough it up, princess.   
  
Washu: Can we get going now? ::starts tapping her foot::  
  
Ryoko: Fine, fine. ::grabs Ryo-ohki:: Ryo-ohki! ::throws her into the air::  
  
Ryo-ohki: MEOW!! ::changes into the spaceship::  
  
Ryoko: Lets go! ::flies into the ship::  
  
Ayeka: She always does that.   
  
Zidane: We'll go the Hilda Garde 4. Sasami, do you want to come?  
  
Sasami: Yea! ::runs ahead::  
  
Eiko and Vivi: Wait for us! ::run after her::  
  
Tenchi: Well, see you in Alexandria!   
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow! ::teleports them onto the ship::  
  
Amarant: Lets go before another Grand Dragon comes.  
  
Sir Fratley: Right.  
  
The FF9 group hurry toward the Hilda Garde 4. Sasami, Eiko, and Vivi were already on board waiting.  
  
Erin: ::over intercom:: Welcome back! The Hilda Garde 4 will be departing in a few minutes. Please remain seated, and watch as the flight attendants demonstrate how-man! I did it again!  
  
All: ::shrug::  
  
The Hilda Garde 4 and Ryo-ohki head toward Alexandria, unaware of what will be meeting them…  
  
  
Hmm…did everyone like that? I hope so. I think it might be getting a little muddled, but I'm trying! I wonder what damage those genomes had done to Alexandria and what is happening to Garnet? Will she live through the story? Most likely that last question will not be answered in the next chapter, but the other one will! So stay tuned for Chapter…::looks back:: 8! Oh, and keep reviewing!!!!   
  
  
  
  



	8. Akuma and Mashin strikes again!

FF9 Meets Tenchi  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't own it. I guess you could say Japan does...  
  
Key: = thinking :: :: = actions **= me  
  
  
::They have found out about those evil scums and Marianna in Daguerro. But something is happening in Alexandria! Are Beatrix, Steiner, Quina, Azaka, and Kamidake alright? Read to find out!::  
  
  
On the Hilda Garde 4  
  
Sasami: I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling...  
  
Eiko: Like what?  
  
Sasami: I don't know. Like something terrible has happened.  
  
Vivi: I-I hope it's not something in Alexandria...  
  
Zidane: ::looking over the railing:: everything seems so peaceful down there. I wonder what the people are doing in Alexandria...are they carrying on, knowing that something like this has happened once before, and sure that nothing will happen?   
  
Eiko: ...Zidane? Gaia to Zidane!  
  
Zidane: ::looks up startled:: Huh?  
  
Eiko: Sheesh. I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes! You must be thinking deep.  
  
Zidane: ::looks at the horizon:: I guess so...  
  
Sir Fratley: ::comes up to them:: We'll be arriving to Alexandria in an hour. Freya suggests we have a drink out front. Tenchi and the others will join us.  
  
Zidane: Sure. ::walks away::  
  
Sasami: He sure seems bummed.  
  
Vivi: No kidding...  
  
Eiko: Maybe we can do something to cheer him up some!  
  
Sasami: What if we made him something in Alexandria?  
  
Vivi: Yea!  
  
  
On the Ryo-ohki  
  
  
Tenchi: The others want us to join them for some lemonade on the Hilda Garde 4.   
  
Ryoko: Sounds look a good idea! Course, I'll have something a little different...::pulls out a bottle::  
  
Ayeka: Oh no, Ryoko! You are not having sake! Not before something like this! ::snatches it away:: Now I'll put this somewhere where you won't find it.  
  
Ryoko: Hey! Give that back! ::snatches it back::  
  
Washu: ::comes up and takes it:: I'll have that, thank you. I need it for another experiment I'm working on.   
  
Ayeka: Well, at least Ryoko doesn't have it.  
  
Mihoshi: Can we go now?  
  
Ryoko: ::grumpily:: Fine, fine. Ryo-ohki, take them to the Hilda Garde 4, then come on. ::teleports out::  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow! ::teleports them onto the Hilda Garde 4 then changes back::  
  
Mog: Kupo! ::runs to Ryo-ohki::  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow!   
  
Mog: Kupo, kupo! ::jumps on::  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow! ::runs around::  
  
Sasami: Aww! I wish I had my camera!  
  
Mikoto: Camera?  
  
Kuja: ::whispers:: She's the dumber one of the family...  
  
Mikoto: I heard that! ::kicks him in the leg::  
  
Kuja: Ow! I said you were number one in the family!  
  
Mikoto: Liar! You're not supposed to lie! ::kicks him again::  
  
Zidane: ::sweatdrop: Okay! Okay! Lets just relax and have a drink. ::grabs a glass::  
  
Vivi: I looooooooooove lemonade! ::takes a long gulp and then polishes off another glass::  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Eiko: ::whispers to Sasami:: I think he's had waaaaaaaay too much cake...  
  
Sasami: ::whispers to Eiko:: I agree...  
  
All of the sudden, they heard a big blast coming from Alexandria.  
  
Zidane: ::jumps to the rail:: What the heck was the that?!  
  
Another blast came, but this time they felt it.  
  
Kuja: Something's happening to Alexandria!  
  
Zidane: You think I don't know?!  
  
Mikoto: It's them.  
  
Freya: Akuma and Mashin?!  
  
Mikoto: Yes. I can feel it.   
  
Zidane: Erin! Speed it up!  
  
Erin: I can't! These are still being tested! If I go faster than this, the engines might blow!  
  
Zidane: ::pounds his fist into the railing:: We've got to help!  
  
Ryoko: We can go on Ryo-ohki! Now! ::tosses Ryo-ohki into the air and she transforms::  
  
Erin: I'll go to Lindblum to send back up to Alexandria then another fleet to the Iifa Tree!  
  
Zidane: Lets go!  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow! ::teleports them::  
  
Erin: ::on the radio:: Good luck!  
  
The watch the Hilda Garde 4 head for Lindblum.  
  
Zidane: I'm taking controls.  
  
Ryoko: What?!  
  
Zidane: ::looks dead beat serious:: That's an order. It's my kingdom we have to save.  
  
Ryoko: ::steps back:: A-alright.   
  
Zidane: RYO-OHKI! GO! ::sets it to full power::  
  
Ryo-ohki: MEOW!! ::zooms toward Alexandria::  
  
Kuja: Zidane! ::crashes to the back with others::  
  
Mikoto: How is he staying up there?!  
  
Freya: I've never seen him so serious...  
  
Kuja: Never mess with him...  
  
Tenchi: No kidding!  
  
Eiko: He's not even king yet and he already considers Alexandria his kingdom!!  
  
In ten minutes, they had reached Alexandria to find it flames. They see the castle mostly in rubble. Above it, were Akuma and Mashin, watching the people dying and suffering.  
  
Zidane: No!!! ::stricken faced:: Not again!!  
  
Ryoko: Zidane! Let me take the controls from here! Go with the others and find the others that could still be in there!  
  
Zidane: ...  
  
Ryoko: Go! ::pushes him::   
  
Kiyone: Mihoshi and I will assist you Ryoko.   
  
Ryoko: Alright. Just hang on tight! Ryo-ohki! You know what to do!  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow! ::teleports the others into Alexandria Castle then zooms toward Akuma and Mashin::  
  
Akuma: Hmm...looks like we've got company.  
  
Mashin: Should we play with them, or just destroy them?  
  
Akuma: Lets see if they can find their comrades. I would like to get rid of them all at once.  
  
Mashin: How about if you keep them busy ::points to Ryo-ohki:: while I deal with others inside.  
  
Akuma: Fine with me.   
  
Mashin: See ya. ::waves then disappears.  
  
Akuma: This will be fun. ::powers up:: Lets see them try to defeat me.  
  
Kiyone: Ryoko, looks like they've split up.  
  
Mihoshi: That means the others are in danger, too!  
  
Ryoko: Tenchi can take care of them, but I don't about Ayeka...  
  
Kiyone: Ryoko! Look out!  
  
Ryoko: What?!   
  
They barely miss an attack.  
  
Ryoko: Ryo-ohki! Show her what you can you do!  
  
Ryo-ohki: MEOW!! ::shoots a huge assault of lasers at Akuma::  
  
Akuma: ::creates a shield that deflects them:: Hah! You call that an attack?  
  
Mihoshi: Wow! She created a shield!  
  
Ryoko: I have to do this outside. Kiyone, take over. You listen to her, alright Ryo-ohki?  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow!  
  
Ryoko: ::teleports in front of Akuma:: Well now you've gone and made me mad, Akuma. That was one big mistake.  
  
Akuma: ::smirks:: Well, mistakes always liven things up a bit.  
  
Ryoko: Take this! ::shoots some lasers::  
  
Akuma: ::teleports out of the way:: Interesting. Now, try to handle this! FLARE STAR! ::hits her really hard::  
  
Ryoko: AAAAHHHH!!!! ::crashes into a wall::   
  
Akuma: That was too easy.  
  
Ryoko: ::breathing deeply:: It's going to take more than that to get rid of me. ::flies toward her::   
  
Akuma: ::smirks:: Hmph. ::flies toward her::  
  
They go into physical combat.   
  
Mihoshi: Wow! Ryoko got some punches in! ::grimaces as Ryoko gets kicked in the face:: Ouch that had to hurt! Go Ryoko! ::does a triple combo on Akuma:: Yea! That's it!  
  
  
Inside Alexandria Castle  
  
  
Sir Fratley: Beatrix! Steiner! Quina!  
  
Ayeka: Azaka! Kamidake!  
  
Sasami: Where could they be?  
  
Ayeka: I can sense Azaka and Kamidake in here. But it's kind of blocked off...  
  
Zidane: ::staring at the damage and the casualties:: I can't believe this happened...  
  
Eiko: Zidane?  
  
Zidane: ::hands balled into fists:: They'll pay for all they've done. Just when everyone was feeling secure.   
  
Kuja: Zidane! Snap out of it! Right now we've got find the others!  
  
Zidane: You're right...  
  
Mikoto: ::smiles at him:: Don't worry. We'll make sure that they'll get the punishment that they deserves. Right guys?  
  
Everyone: That's right!  
  
Voice: They're in the chambers...  
  
Zidane: Huh? Did you guys hear that?  
  
Vivi: Hear what?  
  
Freya: I didn't hear anything.  
  
Tenchi: Me neither.  
  
Washu: Was it...Marianna?  
  
Zidane: ::puzzled:: I'm not sure...  
  
Voice: Follow the wind...  
  
Zidane: There it goes again! It said, "Follow the wind."  
  
Amarant: There's no breeze blowing in here.  
  
Eiko: Wait! ::stands still: I feel it!  
  
All of the sudden, a gust of wind blew where they were.  
  
Zidane: Come on lets follow it! ::runs ahead::  
  
Vivi: Wait up! ::follows::  
  
Washu: Well we better catch up.   
  
They all run toward Queen Brahne's old room.  
  
Washu: Talk about interesting décor...  
  
Freya: Maybe they went to the secret passage.  
  
Zidane: Worth a shot. ::pulls the switch:: The fireplace moves to reveal a set of stairs:: Lets go.  
  
Sasami: Wow! A secret passage!  
  
Tenchi: Sasami, we don't know what's down there. You better stay behind me. Ayeka, be behind her.  
  
Ayeka: Okay.   
  
Eiko: I'll be beside her!  
  
Amarant: Lets get going already. ::walks down the stairs::  
  
Washu: Is he always like that?  
  
Eiko: Yep.  
  
Zidane: Come on. ::follow Amarant::  
  
As they go down the stairs, the wind was getting the stronger. They finally reach the bottom to find Beatrix, Steiner, Quina, Azaka, and Kamidake trapped in that cage thing.  
  
Quina: Look! It Zidane!  
  
Zidane: Quina! Beatrix! Rusty!  
  
Steiner: What?! ::starts jumping up and down:: What did you call me?!  
  
Everyone ignored him.  
  
Ayeka: Azaka! Kamidake! Can you get out?  
  
Azaka: I'm afraid they installed an invincible roof or something.   
  
Kamidake: See? ::flies up, only to have a magical barrier block his escape::  
  
Beatrix: We don't know how to get out! Not even Save the Queen can cut through the bars.  
  
Zidane: Then those must be tough! ::turns to the group:: Any ideas?  
  
Washu: I'm sure I can figure something out. ::walks up the bars:: Hmm...let me see...::inspects and knocks on it:: Interesting material...does anyone have any gum?  
  
Steiner: This is no time to chew some gum!  
  
Washu: Relax. If you want me to get you out, I need gum.  
  
Quina: Me have some! ::pulls out a stick of gum::  
  
Washu: This should work ::puts it in her mouth and chews it some:: Hmm...interesting flavor...what is it?  
  
Quina: Me make it special! It frog liver!  
  
Washu: ::turns green and nearly chokes:: F-frog liver?!  
  
Quina: ::smiles:: It special recipe! Made from big, fat, bullfrogs!  
  
Zidane: Okay...  
  
Washu: ::spits it out onto her hand:: Yuck! Anyway, ::stretches it so that it sticks to several bars:: Vivi, use blizzard.  
  
Vivi: Okay...::walks up:: BLIZZARD!  
  
The gum and bars freeze up.  
  
Washu: Beatrix, Steiner, you know what to do.  
  
Beatrix and Steiner: Right. ::their swords hit the bars and it shattered to pieces::  
  
Sasami: Wow! What did the gum have to with it?  
  
Washu: Nothing really. I just wanted to chew some gum, but since Quina told me the flavor, I just faked it.  
  
All: ::fall anime style::  
  
Washu: What?  
  
The captives step out of the cage thing.  
  
Voice: Well, looks like you finally found them.  
  
Zidane: ::twirls around:: Who's there?!  
  
Mashin: ::appears above them:: Just little 'ole me. ::grins:: I've been waiting.  
  
Beatrix: Well soon you'll be wishing that you were still waiting!  
  
Zidane: ::flashback to when Garnet was kidnapped:: Garnet! What did you with Garnet?!  
  
Mashin: She's safe. For now.  
  
Eiko: What do you mean?!  
  
Mashin: Anytime now, Makai will get rid of her. He has no use of her.  
  
Zidane: What?!  
  
Mashin: You heard me. Now are we going to fight or what?  
  
Kuja: FLARE STAR!  
  
Mashin: ::raises his hand and deflects it:: You think that will do anything? MEGA FLARE STAR!   
  
All: Aaaaahhh!!!   
  
Before they were hit, Azaka and Kamidake created a shield. The spell bounces back and hits Mashin.  
  
Mashin: What??!! ::falls back::  
  
Azaka: Is everyone okay?  
  
Ayeka: Yes, Azaka. Thank you.  
  
Kamidake: It is our duty to help you and you friends.  
  
Zidane: I thought you could only cast Flare Star when you were Tranced...  
  
Kuja: Well...  
  
Eiko: Who cares! ::locks her eyes on Mashin:: But you're gonna get it for taking Garnet! TERRA HOMING!  
  
Mog transforms into Madeen and does the sequence.  
  
Mashin: What's this??!! ::gets thrown back again when the sequence is done::  
  
Eiko: REFLECT! ::casts Reflect on herself:: Vivi!  
  
Vivi: FLARE! *has the Reflectx2 ability by the way ^_~* ::casts it toward Eiko::  
  
The Flare bounces off and hits Mashin, making major damage.  
  
Mashin: Ugh...::clutching his arm:: You just got off lucky this time...  
  
They all hear a crash and a scream. Akuma comes crashing through the wall hitting Mashin.  
  
Ryoko: AND THAT WAS FOR TENCHI!!!  
  
Tenchi: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Ryoko: ::dusting off her hands and notices the others:: Oh! Well, this is good! Come on! Those two are finished...::notices them changing color: Uh oh...  
  
Steiner: They're going into Trance!  
  
Washu: If they use their power together...!  
  
Zidane: We've got to get them away from Alexandria, the Mist Continent for that matter!  
  
Akuma: Fools...  
  
Mashin: Now that we're Tranced up...  
  
Both: We'll be able to combine our powers!!  
  
Ryoko: Ryo-ohki!  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow!!! ::teleports them up::  
  
Ryoko: Catch us if you can!! Go Ryo-ohki! Go as fast as you can away from here!!  
  
Ryo-ohki: MEOW!!! ::zooms away::  
  
Akuma: Come back here cowards!   
  
Mashin: Think they can outrun us, huh?  
  
Akuma: ::smirks:: Just like old times...  
  
The both fly off at an even faster speed than Ryo-ohki was going.  
  
  
Inside  
  
  
Beatrix: I can't believe it!! They're right behind us!  
  
Ryoko: COME ON RYO-OHKI!!!!  
  
Ryo-ohki: MEEEOOOOWWWW!!!! ::goes at even greater speed!::  
  
  
Outside  
  
  
Akuma: Amazing...  
  
Mashin: Do they not realize that they are just wasting their time?  
  
They increase their speed and quickly close in.  
  
  
Inside  
  
  
Zidane: We're almost over the ocean!  
  
  
Outside  
  
  
Akuma: MEGA FLARE STAR!!! ::hits Ryo-ohki::  
  
  
Inside  
  
  
Ryo-ohki: MEOW!!  
  
All: Aaaaaahhhh!!! ::crash into the walls::  
  
  
Outside  
  
  
Mashin: Good hit, sis.  
  
Akuma: Thanks. They don't stand a chance.  
  
  
Inside  
  
  
Ryoko: Zidane! Are we at a good distance?!  
  
Zidane: Go to Vile Island! It's that island by the Iifa Tree!  
  
Ryoko: Okay!  
  
Mikoto: But aren't there Yans there?!  
  
Zidane: They're the least of our worries. Besides, we'll be far away...  
  
Vivi: But the Black Mage Village!  
  
Zidane: Don't worry. I'll make sure they don't cast their ultimate attack.  
  
Vivi: ...okay. I trust you Zidane.  
  
  
Outside  
  
  
Akuma: Where are they going?  
  
Mashin: Looks like Vile Island...  
  
Akuma: Trying to save their home, huh? Well it won't matter when we're through!  
  
  
Inside  
  
  
Zidane: ::points to the island:: That's it!  
  
Ryoko: Ryo-ohki! Land there and teleport us out!  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow! ::lands and teleports them out::  
  
  
Now on Vile Island *that outside inside stuff was getting tiring*  
  
  
Akuma and Mashin are floating a little above the ground.  
  
Akuma: Are you ready to die?  
  
Zidane: Ready to fight. ::goes into battle stance::  
  
Mashin: Tch. You really ought to give up now.   
  
Ryoko: We've defeated you twice now!   
  
Quina: Really? Me hungry...::runs off somewhere::  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Akuma: ::smirks:: Looks like you lost a team player.  
  
Eiko: But we still outnumber you!  
  
Mashin: Maybe in quantity, but we still have greater power than you.  
  
Akuma: MEGA HOLY! ::everyone is blown back::  
  
Mashin: After we're through, your precious Garnet will join you.   
  
Zidane: DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!!! ::starts changing colors:: TRANCE!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Instead of his regular trance mode, his whole outfit has changed and everyone could feel his energy surrounding him. Plus, he started floating in the air like the other tranced genomes.  
  
Mikoto: Oh my...  
  
Kuja: GO GET 'EM ZIDANE!!!! ::waving a Zidane flag::  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Kuja: What?  
  
Mikoto: ::snatches the flag:: Ahem...anyway, I've never seen a Trance like that!  
  
Akuma: Mashin?! What the heck happened?! I thought only us two and Kuja could go into a Trance like that!!  
  
Mashin: I really have no idea!!  
  
Zidane: OMNI GRAND LETHAL!!!! ::instead of the regular Grand Lethal, the power was 20 times greater *that packs a punch!* and nearly blows everyone away::  
  
Akuma and Mashin: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! ::blow away into the ocean::  
  
Azaka and Kamidake create the shield again.  
  
Eiko: Go Zidane!!  
  
Kuja: Note the self: Never make Zidane realllly mad...  
  
Mikoto: Surprised he didn't do that to you...  
  
Kuja: ...that would have been really bad!!!  
  
Zidane: ::drops gently to the ground and gasps for breath:: What happened?  
  
Sasami: Zidane! ::runs toward him:: Are you alright? ::looks at him worriedly::  
  
Zidane: ::smiles weakly:: Yea...it just gets tiring emitting all that power...  
  
Eiko: You were awesome!!!  
  
Steiner: I have to admit...it was impressing.  
  
Kuja: How did you that?  
  
Zidane: I don't know...I just didn't want them to hurt...Garnet...  
  
Mikoto: Now if you can do that again against Makai, we'll be able to defeat him in no time!  
  
Washu: This would really send me to the top! ::gets those big eyes:: Please come back with us!!!!  
  
Zidane: ::sweatdrop:: You can take Kuja...  
  
Kuja: Hey!  
  
Washu: Nah. I'm not interested in weirdos...  
  
Kuja: Hey!!!  
  
Washu: Well, explain the getup... ::points to his clothing::  
  
Kuja: Um...I'm getting some different clothes!!  
  
Zidane: About time...  
  
Vivi: How are you feeling?  
  
Zidane: ::smiles:: I feel like confronting Makai now ::tries to stand::  
  
Sasami: ::pushes him toward a tree and makes him sit:: You have to rest! You are in no shape to fight right now.   
  
Freya: I guess a night here wouldn't hurt.  
  
Zidane: Alright...::rests against the tree:: Garnet...please be safe...  
  
The others make a camp.  
  
  
In the Iifa Tree  
  
  
Makai: ::watching from the top of the tree:: Akuma, Mashin. They were more than a match for them. But how could they lose? ::stares at Zidane:: How could he have tranced like that?  
  
Evil Spirit: It is because of his inner feelings, master. Not only can you achieve Trance by being hit a lot, which no one likes, but getting mad enough helps too.  
  
Makai: I see...  
  
  
In the Cell  
  
  
Garnet: ::saw the whole thing:: Zidane...you did that...for me?  
  
Voice: Indeed he did...  
  
Garnet: Who's there?!  
  
Voice: ::materializes:: I am called...Marianna.  
  
Garnet: ::gasps:: Aren't you...?  
  
Marianna: ::smiles:: Yes. I am Makai's counterpart. Even though Akuma and Mashin are weakened, they are not defeated...  
  
Garnet: What?! After that attack, they're still alive?!  
  
Marianna: Yes. Garnet, take this...::a crystal floats to Garnet::  
  
Garnet: What is it...? ::takes it gently::  
  
Marianna: I am similar to an eidolon. But I'm a goddess. Hold this whenever you're sad or in trouble. I have visited Zidane in his dreams. ::face saddens:: He reminds me of someone I knew...  
  
Garnet: Marianna?  
  
Marianna: ::shakes her head as if to forget something:: Nothing. I don't have much more time. They will be here soon. I will help you in defeating Makai. My power is stronger now that the Akuma and Mashin are weakened. ::wind enters the room:: Farewell...::vanishes::  
  
Garnet: Goodbye...::looks at the crystal in her hands:: It's glowing...  
  
  
  
La dee da...it's getting close to the end! Now the team is back together and Quina has run off somewhere...hehehe. Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I made up some of these attacks just to make it interesting. And that super trance thing that Zidane went into. Anyway, see ya in Chapter 9! ::vanishes:: ::reappears:: O and keep reviewing!! ::vanishes again::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Final Battle Part 1

FF9 Meets Tenchi  
  
Disclaimer: ::yawn:: Don't own either of them…Square and Pioneer does…zzz…zzz…zzz…  
  
Key: = thinking :: :: = actions **= me  
  
  
::wow! Zidane went into a super trance thingy that I made up! Cool! And Garnet was visited by Marianna who had given her a glowing crystal. And Akuma and Mashin are still alive?! Well, read on!::  
  
  
Vile Island in the middle of the night  
  
Everyone except Zidane are sitting around a fire eating some fish and some other animals they had caught.   
  
Ryoko: Sasami, this is great! ::stuffs her mouth::  
  
Tenchi: Yea, Sasami. Even if you don't know what the stuff is, you can still make a good meal out of it.  
  
Ayeka: On the other hand, Ryoko would probably make a disaster out of it or create a monster.  
  
Ryoko: Oh and you can do better?  
  
Ayeka: I'll admit I'm not the greatest compared to Sasami, but against you…I'd be the Queen of Cooking!  
  
Ryoko: What?! You couldn't even boil water!  
  
Ayeka: You can't even tell apart salt and sugar if your life depended on it!  
  
Ryoko: That's not true!!!  
  
Kiyone: ::sighs:: Can't we just eat?  
  
Mihoshi: ::oblivious to what's going on:: Where did that big thing with its tongue sticking out go?  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko are hidden in a cloud of dust fighting.  
  
Eiko: You mean Quina? It went to find some frogs probably.  
  
Vivi: But w-what if the Y-yans got it???  
  
Steiner: I'm sure Quina can take of itself…probably would try to eat a Yan…  
  
They hear a rustling in the bushes. Then Quina appears looking very hungry.  
  
Quina: ::sad:: No find frogs here. ::sees the food:: Yummy yummies!!! ::grabs some::  
  
Both freeze.  
  
Ryoko: Hey! I was going to have that! ::lets go of Ayeka and rushes toward her dish::  
  
Ayeka: How usual of you to act selfish over a piece of fish, Ryoko. ::dusts herself off and sits back down::  
  
Ryoko: Well I had put up a hard fight! I need to replenish my strength back!  
  
Ayeka: You'd probably do better if you went on a diet. And ate healthier foods. ::points to healthy meal of salad and a fish *they are full of protein ^_~* in front of her::  
  
Ryoko: Well, you'd probably last longer if you had a more expandable diet. Look at that! You need meat on your bones!  
  
Ayeka: I am fit as a elephant!  
  
Ryoko: You must have been one to start eating like you are now.  
  
Ayeka: WHAT WAS THAT?! ::stretches Ryoko's face::  
  
Ryoko: Hey! Leggo! ::grabs Ayeka's hair and yanks it::  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Sasami: Twice in a row…  
  
Beatrix: ::lifts them both up apart:: Now stop it you two! We can't have cat fights on this mission!  
  
Both: ::look confused::  
  
Mihoshi: Wow, Beatrix! You're really strong!  
  
Beatrix: I didn't defeat a whole army on my own by just standing there. ::winks::  
  
Sasami: Wow!!  
  
Everyone around the fire listen intently as Beatrix tells them her life as a General of the Alexandrian army.  
  
Mikoto: ::walks over to Zidane:: Want anything?  
  
Zidane: Nah…not that hungry…  
  
Kuja: ::overhearing:: Not hungry?! How can you not be hungry?!  
  
Zidane: I don't know…just don't feel like eating…  
  
Mikoto: Well you got to have something.   
  
Zidane: Well…I could use a drink…  
  
Kuja: That's a start…::gets him some water:: There you go…  
  
Zidane: ::takes it:: Thanks. ::takes a sip::   
  
Mikoto: Aren't you cold? You're not in the fire's reach.  
  
Zidane: Me? Nah. I'm fine.  
  
Kuja: You're always fine!  
  
Zidane: ::grins:: What? You'd rather want me to be sick?  
  
Mikoto: ::looks at the tree:: I wonder what he's thinking…  
  
Kuja: Could he be a genome like us?  
  
Zidane: Of course not. We were created remember? ::cringes:: Though I don't like the thought of it…  
  
Mikoto: Who does? But…how can someone be so evil?  
  
Zidane: Ask Kuja.  
  
Kuja: I was misguided!  
  
Zidane: Uh huh…sure…  
  
Kuja: I was!   
  
Freya: ::comes up to them:: We're going to get some sleep. I suggest you do the same. ::looks at Zidane:: If you're going to be under this tree the whole time, I suggest you have a blanket.  
  
Zidane: Alright, alright.   
  
Freya: I just so happen to have one with me. ::gives it to him::  
  
Zidane: Thanks…::wraps himself in it::  
  
Freya: Night. ::walks away::  
  
All three: Night.   
  
Mikoto: I guess we'll sleep with you. We are family.  
  
Kuja: Great…I get to hear his snoring…  
  
Zidane: ::his tail grabs Kuja's leg and makes him fall:: I heard that.  
  
Kuja: Ow…alright…::settles on the other side of the tree:: Hand over some of that blanket.  
  
Zidane: Get your own.  
  
Kuja: You said you didn't need any.  
  
Zidane: So?  
  
Kuja: I said give me some! ::takes part of it and yanks it::  
  
Zidane: Hey! ::grabs the other end and yanks it back::  
  
Mikoto: ::sweatdrop:: Please! You're gonna break it!! And I need some!!  
  
Kuja and Zidane: Get your own!! ::go back to their tug of war::  
  
Mikoto: ::sighs:: This is going to be a long night if I don't do something. ::grabs the whole blanket out of their hands::  
  
Kuja and Zidane: Hey!  
  
Mikoto: We're going to share it, alright?  
  
Kuja and Zidane: ::grumbling:: Fine…  
  
Mikoto: ::smiles:: Okay. ::tucks them in:: There we go!!  
  
Zidane: I'm not a baby…I'm older than you, you know…  
  
Mikoto: I don't care. ::settles on the other side of Zidane:: Night!  
  
Kuja and Zidane: Night.  
  
  
In Zidane's head…  
  
  
Zidane: Where am I? ::looks around to find himself in the woods:: I guess I'm in the woods…  
  
Mashin: ::appears in front of him:: Whatever told you that?   
  
Zidane: What?! I thought I destroyed you!!  
  
Akuma: ::behind him:: Apparently you didn't.  
  
Zidane: But I'm dreaming!  
  
Mashin: …he's got us there…  
  
Akuma: You moron! ::hits him on the head:: We're not dead! We're just sending messages telepathically remember??!!  
  
Mashin: O yea…I landed on my head on that reef…not my fault…  
  
Akuma: Anyway, we just wanted to warn you for the last time that you and your friends are over heads if you think that you could possibly beat Makai. ::smirks:: He's immortal.  
  
Zidane: No one is immortal!  
  
Mashin: That's what you think. He's a god.  
  
Akuma: ::hits him on the head again:: You weren't suppose to tell him that you idiot!!  
  
Mashin: Ow! I'm sorry! I got a massive headache now…  
  
Zidane: Where are you now, if you're still alive? And why are you "talking" to me?  
  
Mashin: We can't tell you where we are…but why are we "talking" to him?  
  
Akuma: So we can torture him about his little girlfriend, you dolt!!   
  
Zidane: ::goes into battle stance:: What did you do to Garnet?!  
  
Akuma: ::smirks:: We didn't do anything. But…  
  
Mashin: ::smirks:: Makai is planning to kill her.  
  
Zidane: ::angry:: What?! You can't do that!! She hasn't done anything to you!  
  
Akuma: So? We don't need a reason to kill people. *sounds familiar only different…*  
  
Zidane: How can you be so heartless?!  
  
Mashin: Easy. We don't have hearts. And neither do you.  
  
Zidane: That's not true! Even if I was created, I have a soul and a heart! ::pulls out his Ultima Weapon:: So lets end this once and for all!! ::slices both of them in half::  
  
Akuma: Hahahahaha. ::now there are two:: You think you can kill us here?  
  
Mashin: Use your head. ::also two of him:: This is in your dream.  
  
Zidane: My dream, huh…then I can control what happens! ::stands and thinks::  
  
Suddenly two gigantic anvils appear above Akuma and Mashin. *0.0 ::whistles::*  
  
Akuma: What?! ::gets flattened::  
  
Mashin: This can't be possible!! ::gets flattened::  
  
Zidane: ::smirks:: That was easy.  
  
Both: This won't be the last of us…::disappear::  
  
Zidane: But they're still alive…  
  
Marianna: ::appears in front of him:: Zidane, I now know for sure that you will succeed.  
  
Zidane: Marianna…do you know what's happening to Garnet?  
  
Marianna: She's fine at the moment…but…::hesitates::  
  
Zidane: So it's true…::gets angry:: But it won't happen! I won't let them harm her!!  
  
Marianna: ::smiles:: I'm sure you won't. ::face saddens:: You remind me of someone I once knew…  
  
Zidane: Who?  
  
Marianna: ::shakes her head:: It doesn't matter. The sun is coming up and you will be waking soon. ::starts to fade away:: Makai hasn't always been evil…::disappears::  
  
Zidane: What? ::wakes up with a jolt:: He wasn't always evil??  
  
Kuja: ::drowsy:: I'm trying to sleep here…::goes back to sleep snoring::  
  
Zidane: And he said I was the one that snores…::sees Mikoto gone:: Where did she go? ::gets up and goes to find her::  
  
Everyone was still asleep, so he walked quietly. The sun was peeping over the horizon, making the sky change brilliant colors. He walked over to the beach to find Mikoto staring at the Iifa Tree.  
  
Mikoto: How could they have survived…  
  
Zidane: Yo!  
  
Mikoto: ::spins around startled:: Oh…it's you. ::gets a big mean face that takes up whole screen if it was on tv ^^:: DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!  
  
Zidane: ::sweatdrop:: Hey! ::holds up his hands looking nervous:: Okay! Okay! ::resumes natural position:: So what are you staring at? The tree?  
  
Mikoto: Yea…you know don't you?  
  
Zidane: Know what?  
  
Mikoto: That Akuma and Mashin are alive.  
  
Zidane: Yea…how'd you guess?  
  
Mikoto: One: I heard you talking in your sleep. Two: Since you woke me up I went to see where they had landed and saw them flying toward the Iifa Tree.  
  
Zidane: Oh.  
  
Mikoto: We should be getting back. The others will be wondering. ::walks back toward camp::  
  
Zidane: ::takes another look at the Iifa Tree:: Garnet… ::follows Mikoto::  
  
  
At the Iifa Tree  
  
  
Makai: Akuma, Mashin ::looks at them when he says their name:: how could you have been defeated like that?  
  
Akuma: We're sorry, sir. That Zidane had tremendous power, we were surprised by it.  
  
Makai: But you are not supposed to be surprised!!!!  
  
Both: ::cringe::   
  
Mashin: My Lord, let us have another chance.  
  
Makai: Haven't I given you enough chances?  
  
Evil Spirit: They could weaken the enemy when they come to confront you, Master. Then they would be no match at all. *haven't seen him in a while .*  
  
Makai: Hmm… ::turns the idea over in his head:: I guess that would be a good tactic…alright…one last chance.  
  
Akuma: Thank you, sir! We will not let you down!  
  
Makai: See that you don't. You are dismissed. ::turns around::  
  
  
In the cell  
  
  
Garnet: ::pacing around:: I feel so helpless in this room. I need to help them somehow! If only I had my weapon…where is it anyway? They must have it somewhere…  
  
Marianna: Garnet…  
  
Garnet: Marianna? ::turns around:: Where are you?  
  
Marianna: ::materializes in front of her:: Right here. You're weapon is indeed hidden somewhere in this tree. But you won't need it. You still have the crystal?  
  
Garnet: Right next to my locket Zidane had given me…::shows them on the same chain::  
  
Marianna: How thoughtful of him…may I see it?  
  
Garnet: Sure. ::takes off the necklace and hands it to Marianna::  
  
Marianna: ::opens it and music starts playing *the one we know and love ^^*:: How beautiful! This music sounds familiar…  
  
Garnet: It's a song my mother had sung to me when I was little. Now it's Zidane's and my song…it's the same one that brought him back to me…::remembers that event::  
  
Marianna: ::smiles:: Treasure it with all your heart. ::hands it back::   
  
Garnet: ::puts it back on and notices the crystal glowing:: Why is it glowing?  
  
Marianna: It glows when your feelings for Zidane grow and burn. The stronger it is, the brighter it glows. It also glows when Zidane is thinking about you…  
  
Garnet: And that's all the time! ::laughs::  
  
Marianna: ::laughs too:: This crystal is also like your weapon, you could say. You can cast magic and summon with it.  
  
Garnet: Will it help me get out of here?  
  
Marianna: Actually, I was going to help you there. Hold my hand.  
  
Garnet: ::takes her hand:: Now what?  
  
Marianna: Hold on tight.  
  
In a bright flash of light, they disappeared and appeared in front of the Iifa Tree.  
  
Garnet: Why didn't you do this earlier?  
  
Marianna: If you had disappeared earlier, Makai would have found out and would have attacked before the others had arrived. ::looks around:: You must hide now. I'll see you again…farewell! ::disappears::  
  
Garnet: Bye…::scans the area and decides to hide under one of the roots:: This should be a good hiding place.  
  
  
Back on Vile Island  
  
  
Everyone had just finished breakfast and were packing up everything.  
  
Ryoko: Now it's time to kick some butt!  
  
Ayeka: ::neatly packing her stuff:: Ryoko, you should stop being so hasty.   
  
Ryoko: ::crosses her arms:: Come on! Who knows what's happened to Garnet by now?  
  
Ayeka: Hm…well, you've got a point for once…  
  
Ryoko: For once?! What do you mean by that?!  
  
Tenchi: Girls! Get serious now!  
  
Both: Okay Tenchi! Whatever you say!  
  
Tenchi: …  
  
Mihoshi: Kiyone, what are you doing with the blasters?  
  
Kiyone: Since we haven't used them yet, and I don't think they are going to help us any, I've decided to take all the stuff that the synthesist had added on just use the regular ones to aid us in rescuing Garnet.  
  
Mihoshi: Do you know how to do that?  
  
Kiyone: Not really…but I watched him do it, so I'll just do it in reverse! How hard can it be?  
  
Washu: ::snatches the blasters:: Let a professional handle this, honey. ::works on the blasters as Kiyone and Mihoshi watch::  
  
Sasami: Where did Ryo-ohki go?  
  
Eiko: And Mog?  
  
Ryo-ohki: ::far away:: Meow!  
  
Mog: ::far away:: Kupo!! Ku! Kupo!  
  
Eiko: They ran off to play! Come back here! We have to go!!  
  
Ryo-ohki comes running toward them with Mog on her back.  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow! Meow meow!   
  
Eiko: Come on Mog.   
  
Mog: Kupo…::disappears inside Eiko's dress::  
  
Quina: Me eat big bad guy. He yummy?  
  
Freya: ::sweatdrop:: Yea…you can try to eat him, Quina…  
  
Sir Fratley: Does it always think of food?  
  
Freya: I wonder what's happening at Lindblum. Erin said she would send backup toward the Iifa Tree…  
  
Beatrix: It will take longer for them to get here. I'm not sure if the new fleet is Mist powered or not.  
  
Kuja: Where did Zidane and Mikoto go? ::looks around::  
  
Zidane: ::comes from the bushes:: Looking for us?  
  
Mikoto: ::following:: We just went to discuss what we should do.   
  
Ryoko: Can we go now? ::starting to get impatient:: I'm a space pirate and I need some action!  
  
Zidane: Yea! Lets do it!  
  
Ryoko: Finally! Someone who's speaking my language! ::grabs Ryo-ohki: Ryo-ohki! ::throws her into the air::  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow!! ::transforms and teleports them up::  
  
They head toward the Iifa Tree and land away from it. Ryo-ohki teleports them out and returns as a cabbit.  
  
Washu: This is it.  
  
Kuja: Hmm…  
  
Zidane: What is it?  
  
Kuja: ::points toward the tree:: We're going to have some company…  
  
A moment later, Akuma and Mashin come flying toward them on Kuja's silver dragon.  
  
Vivi: They're back…  
  
Kuja: And they're riding my dragon! I'm the only one who's supposed to ride him!! ::raises his fist in the air::  
  
Zidane: You're scaring Vivi…  
  
Vivi: Is not!   
  
Ryoko: Who cares? Lets just get this battle going! ::teleports and appears behind the three:: Surprise! ::shoots lasers at them::  
  
They dodge the attack and turn around.  
  
Akuma: You again! ::flies off:: Lets finish this.  
  
Ryoko: ::floats with arms crossed smirking:: Alright. But you know you're going to lose.  
  
Akuma: Yea right. Mashin! Take care of the others!  
  
Mashin: ::grumbles:: Why do I get the big groups…lets go!  
  
Akuma: Take this! THUDAGA!! ::bolts of electricity shoot toward Ryoko::  
  
Ryoko: Interesting. ::teleports out of the way:: Try this! ::a huge ball of energy appears and hit Akuma::  
  
Akuma: Not bad! But take this! FLARE STAR!!!  
  
Ryoko: That again? ::dodges it:: Try something different!  
  
The others watch them fight until Mashin comes up to them.  
  
Mashin: ::floating next to the dragon:: Don't you just like my new pet?  
  
Kuja: He's not yours! He's mine!!  
  
Mashin: Hm…lets have him decide. ::talking to the dragon:: What do you think?  
  
Silver Dragon: ::attacks the others:: I serve only Makai…  
  
Kuja: ::look of sadness:: No!!   
  
Vivi: BLIZZAGA!! ::the Silver Dragon is encased in ice::  
  
Eiko: That's it Vivi!  
  
Mashin: Blast you! METEOR!! ::a gigantic meteor comes falling toward them::  
  
Azaka and Kamidake: Don't worry! ::fly up and shoot lasers at it, destroying it:: *forgot about them...*  
  
Mashin: Grr…MEGA FLARE STAR!!!!!!!  
  
Azaka and Kamidake create a shield, making it bounce back hitting Mashin.  
  
Mashin: ARRGGGHHH!!!  
  
Eiko: ::hands to her hips:: Gee you stink as a fighter. Now it's our turn!! TERRA HOMING!!  
  
Mog turns to Madeen and does the whole sequence thing causing serious damage.  
  
Vivi: Eiko!  
  
Eiko: REFLECT! ::casts reflect on herself::  
  
Vivi: FLARE!! ::casts it toward Eiko, which bounces toward Mashin::  
  
Steiner: SHOCK!! ::strikes Mashin with his sword with Shock::  
  
Mashin: AAAAAHHHH!!! ::knocked to the ground::  
  
Suddenly, Ryoko comes falling toward them.  
  
Sasami: Oh no!!!  
  
Akuma: ::comes up to them tranced:: Hehehe…she was no match for me once I was tranced. ::sees Mashin lying on the ground and sighs:: Get up!  
  
Mashin: ::groans and start changing colors:: You've made a mistake, fools…::strength returns to him:: Akuma!   
  
Akuma: ::smirks:: Now to get rid of you once and for all!!  
  
Washu: Oh no!! They're going to do their most powerful attack!!!  
  
Both: FIRE SHOCK BLIZZARD!!!!!!   
  
All: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! ::blown back::  
  
First everyone was frozen, then they were overheated, and finally they were all hit by Shock. Everyone laid on the ground, barely moving.  
  
Garnet: ::watching from a distance:: NO!!!! ::runs toward them not noticing how brightly glowing the crystal was::  
  
Zidane: ::tries to stand:: No…we can't give up now…  
  
Akuma: WHAT?! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE???!!!!  
  
Mashin: That's impossible!!  
  
Garnet: ZIDANE!!! ::still running,tears streaming down her face::  
  
Zidane: ::looks in her direction:: Gar…net? ::falls back onto one knee::  
  
Akuma: She escaped.  
  
Mashin: Lets finish her.  
  
Zidane: No!!  
  
Garnet: ::finally reached them and saw everyone struggling to stand:: How could you do this?! MEGA FLARE!!!  
  
Bahamut appears and his attack hits Akuma and Mashin hard.  
  
Akuma: ::gasps:: How can she summon without her rod?!  
  
Mashin: ::sees the crystal glowing brightly:: No…she didn't…  
  
They stand up and face her.   
  
Akuma: So. Marianna visited you huh? Well it won't do any good for you! MEGA FLARE STAR!!  
  
Garnet: AAAHHH!! ::blown back several feet::  
  
Zidane: NOO!! GARNET!!!  
  
Kuja: Now he's mad…  
  
Washu: He's going to go into that Super Trance!!  
  
Indeed, Zidane started changing into different colors and he totally looked different. He started floating above the ground.  
  
Garnet: Zi…dane…  
  
Mashin: Oh no!! Not again!!  
  
Zidane: OMNI GRAND LETHAL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Akuma and Mashin: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! ::the blast was so great, they were knocked against the Iifa Tree::  
  
Zidane: ::sees Garnet:: Garnet!! ::flies toward her:: Whoa…I'm flying…cool!  
  
Garnet: Zidane!! ::stands and runs toward him, ignoring the pain from the attack::  
  
Still in Trance, Zidane lands, embraces Garnet, and gives her a loving kiss. Everyone is clapping and yelling.  
  
Garnet: ::tears streaming down her face:: I've missed you so much!  
  
Zidane: Likewise. ::hugs her tighter::  
  
Ryoko: ::looks at Tenchi:: Ahem…Tenchi…  
  
Tenchi: ::looks up at the sky:: Oh no…  
  
Ayeka: What?!   
  
But the two were cut short when the sky got darker and an evil shadow loomed over them. Everyone ran to Zidane and Garnet barely missing a bolt of lightning.  
  
Eiko: That was close!  
  
Voice: ::deep and menacing:: Fools! You now must face me! Cherish what is left of your lives for this is the beginning of the end!!  
  
Vivi: Oh no!! ::starts running around::  
  
Eiko: Vivi! ::grabs him:: Stop it! You've got to keep your head!  
  
Vivi: AAAHHHH!!! I LOST MY HEAD!!!  
  
Eiko: NO!!! Argh!!! VIVI!!!! QUIT IT!!!  
  
Vivi: ::stops trying to run and takes a deep breath:: Okay…I'm sorry…  
  
Eiko: Thank you!   
  
Voice: ENOUGH!! ::lightning fills the air::  
  
Tenchi: Everyone get down!!  
  
Everyone lays flat on the ground.  
  
Zidane: Who are you??!!!  
  
Voice: I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!! I AM MAKAI!!!!  
  
A loud crash and boom and other loud things fill the air as he appears in front of them in a puff of smoke.  
  
Amarant: Nice entrance…  
  
Makai: Thank you. Now! Face me if you dare!!!  
  
Zidane: Well, Makai, ::stands up:: you're going to wish you never said that.  
  
Everyone stood up and prepared to fight.  
  
  
  
Oh no!! Now our heroes will have to face their toughest foe yet! Will they survive? Will Makai take over the world? Will the Lindblum fleet ever arrive? What is Marianna's true identity? Will she show up and help them as she had promised? Are Akuma and Mashin still alive? Will Makai show his true form? Will Tenchi ever choose between Ryoko or Ayeka before they kill each other? Most of these questions will be answered in Chapter 10! Stay tuned!  



	10. Final Battle Part 2

FF9 Meets Tenchi  
  
Disclaimer: The wonderful people from Squaresoft own Final Fantasy IX as well as the other games. The wonderful people from Pioneer provided us Tenchi Muyo! and other anime.   
  
  
Key: = thinking :: :: = actions **= me  
  
::Uh oh!! Our heroes are now facing Makai, the King of Demons! How will this battle turn out? Read to find out!::  
  
  
Makai: You can't be serious. You think you can hurt me?   
  
Zidane: ::still in Trance:: We're not only going to hurt you, we're going to destroy you!  
  
Makai: ::laughs:: Alright then. Give me your best shot.  
  
Garnet: MEGA FLARE!!!  
  
Bahamut appears and his attack hit Makai. Unfortunately, it didn't hurt him.  
  
Makai: ::laughing:: Is that the best you can do?  
  
Washu: If he can withstand Bahamut, we don't stand a chance!  
  
Zidane: OMNI GRAND LETHAL!!!  
  
Makai: ::still laughing:: All you managed to do was give me a paper cut.  
  
Zidane: ::steps back:: How is that possible??  
  
Makai: My turn now. BLACK STAR!!!  
  
A huge blast of black energy came hurling toward them. Even though Azaka and Kamidake had put up the shield, it was no match for the attack. Everyone was hurled backward.  
  
Makai: Hmph. And to think that three of you were supposed to Angels of Death.   
  
Mikoto: That's…it…::stands up::  
  
Kuja: If…we…combine…our…powers…::stands up::  
  
Zidane: We should…be…able…to…::stands up::  
  
All Three: ::all in Trance:: Defeat you!!  
  
They all held hands and started glowing even brighter than before. They were floating above the ground and were slowly turning in a circle.  
  
Makai: What's this?!  
  
All Three: GALACTIC WAVE!!!!!  
  
From within the circle, a blue beam of energy rose up and went toward Makai. It circled him forming a blue bubble and then it crashed into him. The rest of the beam hit him with a force that made him hit the Iifa Tree and making it shake.  
  
Washu: Amazing!!  
  
Mikoto, Kuja, and Zidane landed back onto the ground and turned back to normal.  
  
Garnet: Zidane!! You all did it!! ::hugs him tightly::  
  
Zidane: ::stroking her hair:: I guess so.   
  
Mikoto: That was very…  
  
Kuja: ::slumped over:: Tiring!!! I need to sit!  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Amarant: Weak…  
  
Kuja: ::stands upright:: What was that?! I happened to have help in blasting Makai over to that tree!!!!  
  
Mikoto: But it's not over.  
  
Washu: That's right. He's going to change into his true form.  
  
Ayeka: I wonder what it is…  
  
Makai: ::standing up:: Foolish mortals! You will now see my true power!!! ::glowing and floating above the ground::  
  
Akuma and Mashin also started to glow and floated above the ground. Their eyes were glowing red.  
  
Vivi: AAAAHHHH!!!!! They're creeping me out!!  
  
Eiko: Vivi!  
  
Vivi: O yea.  
  
Makai: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!!!  
  
They watched in horror as Akuma and Mashin merged into Makai. Then, fur covered his whole body, and he had a great long tail. He grew long sharp fangs and wings like a dragon's sprouted from his back. This is impossible to describe. He was a mix of bear, tiger, dragon, and wolf. You picture him anyway you want! But when standing on his two hind legs, he was taller than Iifa Tree. On four legs, he was almost as tall. His eyes were glowing a deep, blood red. And Vivi was running and tripping like a hen that's lost her head.  
  
Eiko: Vivi, now you can run and scream as much as you want.  
  
Makai: ::three voices in one:: FOOLS!!! TRY TO STOP ME NOW!!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I AM IMMORTAL!!!!!  
  
Ryoko: There is no way we can defeat him!!!  
  
Freya: I hear something!  
  
Everyone listens and hears the Lindblum fleet coming toward them.  
  
Garnet: There's no way they'll make it out alive!! They have to go back!!!  
  
Ryoko: I'll take Ryo-ohki and warn them off!! ::grabs Ryo-ohki: Ryo-ohki!!  
  
Ryo-ohki: MEOW!!! ::transforms::  
  
Ryoko: I'll be right back!! ::teleports inside::  
  
Ayeka: Why doesn't she just teleport onto one of the other ships…?  
  
Sasami: Probably wants to show off Ryo-ohki.  
  
Sir Fratley: But they are turning away!!  
  
Makai: HAHAHAHAHA!!! THINK THEY CAN ESCAPE?! GUESS AGAIN!!  
  
Garnet: Noo!!!!  
  
Freya: CHERRY BLOSSOM!!!!  
  
Makai: THAT'S A PUNY ATTACK AGAINST ME!! ::swipes at them with his claws::  
  
All: AAAAAAHHHHH!!! ::knocked onto the ground::  
  
Garnet: But the fleet is gone now!  
  
Ryo-ohki comes zooming in shooting lasers at Makai.  
  
Ryoko: I know we won't be able to kill him, but lets get some hit in! Ryo-ohki! Give it all you got!!!  
  
Ryo-ohki: MEEEEOOOOOWWWW!!!!! ::shoots a gigantic assault of lasers::  
  
Makai: HMPH. YOU MANAGE TO HIT ME…BUT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO AGAIN!! ::flaps his wings and a tornado forms::  
  
Ryo-ohki gets trapped inside the tornado.  
  
Ryo-ohki: MEEEEOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
Ryoko: Come on Ryo-ohki!!! You can get out of this!!!!  
  
Ryo-ohki: MEOW!!! ::manages to escape the tornado::  
  
Ryoko: That's it!! Now stick around! I'm going out! ::teleports out::  
  
Makai: SO YOU MANAGED TO ESCAPE.   
  
Eiko: TERRA HOMING!!  
  
Mog transforms into Madeen and does her sequence. It only took 1 HP away.  
  
Eiko: Oh no!!  
  
Makai: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU CALL THAT A SUMMON?  
  
Vivi: Eiko!  
  
Eiko: REFLECT! ::casts Reflect on herself::  
  
Vivi: FLARE!!!  
  
The spell bounces of Eiko and hits Makai. It took no HP away.  
  
Vivi: EEP!!! WE'RE DONE FOR!!!  
  
Eiko: Vivi!! ::slaps him:: GET IT TOGETHER!!!  
  
Vivi: Thanks…I need that…::rubs his face::  
  
Makai: GIVE UP NOW!!!  
  
Zidane: Never!!  
  
Makai: ::looks at him:: YOU…YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CAUSED ALL THIS TROUBLE!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE FIRST TO GO!!   
  
Zidane: ::starts floating:: Wha-what's happening??!!  
  
Garnet: Zidane!!  
  
Zidane: ::tries to stop floating:: What are you doing??!!  
  
Makai: ::grabs him:: LIKE I SAID. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!  
  
Garnet: NOOO!!!! ::crystal starts glowing::  
  
Steiner: Hold on!   
  
Ryoko: Ryo-ohki!!  
  
Ryo-ohki: MEOW!!! ::tries to get near him but bounces back:: Meow??!!  
  
Ryoko: Hang on! ::flies toward him but is electrocuted:: AAAAAAHHHH!!! ::falls to the ground::  
  
Tenchi: Ryoko!  
  
Ryoko: I'm…okay…there's some…sort of shield…  
  
Washu: Let me check this out…::a little computer appears:: Yes! If you get near him any type of element will hit you. ::eyes narrow:: There's got to be a weakness…  
  
Makai: I HAVE NO WEAKNESSES!! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FRIEND!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Zidane: ::gets electrocuted:: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Garnet: NO!!! ZIDANE!!! ::crystal glows bright bright brighter::   
  
Zidane: Is that all you got? ::breathing hard::  
  
Makai: FOOL!!!  
  
Zidane: ::gets electrocuted again:: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
All: ZIDANE!!!  
  
Eiko: If I cast any spells it'll just bounce back!!  
  
Garnet: TRANCE!!!!!  
  
Everyone watches in awe as Garnet turns brilliant colors and starts floating off the ground.  
  
Mikoto: She's going into that Super Trance!!  
  
Garnet: ALL SUMMONS!!!!  
  
Every single eidolon, including the ones Eiko summon, came down and attacked Makai with all their might. This attack hit him hard.   
  
Makai: ::roars loudly:: YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!  
  
Zidane: Garnet!! ::gets electrocuted double time:: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Garnet: NOOO!!! ZIDANE!!!!   
  
Everyone watched in horror as they see Zidane get shocked for the last time. Then, his body went limp.  
  
Makai: ::smirks:: ONE DOWN, THE REST TO GO.   
  
He lets go of Zidane and everyone watches as he falls. All of the sudden a flash of white came and caught Zidane. It was Kuja's silver dragon.  
  
Kuja: He's back to normal!  
  
The silver dragon gently lands and everyone rushes toward it to see Zidane. He was covered with scratches and bruises. He was barely breathing.  
  
Garnet: ::hands covering her mouth:: No…no!!!   
  
Zidane: ::turns toward her and smiles weakly:: Garnet…take…care of…everyone…for me…  
  
Garnet: No!! Don't you dare say goodbye!! Don't you dare!!! ::holds his head in her arms::  
  
Vivi: Zidane! You can't go yet! There's still so many things you have to teach me!!  
  
Eiko: No! Don't go!!  
  
Garnet: I'm not losing you again!!!  
  
Kuja: Come on bro!! You've been through worse!!  
  
Mikoto: What am I going to do when you're gone?! How can I stop sibling rivalry when there's only one?!  
  
Zidane: ::laughs weakly:: Tenchi, you be good…to those girls…  
  
Tenchi: ::nods::  
  
Zidane: And you two…::looks at Ayeka and Ryoko:: you should stop fighting…find another guy…you're just giving him a headache…  
  
Ryoko: It's not me. It's her…::points to Ayeka::  
  
Ayeka: Wha- ::sees Tenchi::  
  
Tenchi: ::glares at them::  
  
Both shut up.  
  
Zidane: Kiyone, Mihoshi, protect your family. You'll regret if you leave them…  
  
Kiyone: ::salutes:: I'll do my best…  
  
Mihoshi: ::stream of tears appear::  
  
Zidane: And Sasami ::smiles at her:: Live your life to the fullest, and keep cooking. That food was delicious…  
  
Sasami: ::eyes getting watery:: Zidane…  
  
Amarant: You can't be giving advice now!! You're not supposed to leave!!  
  
Zidane: ::smiles:: You actually care?  
  
Amarant: …  
  
Garnet: Zidane…you can't…  
  
Zidane: Garnet…Rusty, Beatrix, please protect her…  
  
Rusty, I mean Steiner: It is our sworn duty.   
  
Freya: Sir Fratley and I will help as well…  
  
Zidane: ::gasping for breath:: Goodbye…  
  
Garnet: NOO!!!   
  
Already they can see his life slipping away. Eiko and Garnet tried every Cure spell and Life spell. Eiko even tried to Phoenix. But, nothing worked. Everyone watched in silence as Garnet held Zidane tightly and cried her heart out. *Man this is making me sad!!! ::sniff::*  
  
Makai: ::watching the whole scene:: Why have I seen this before… ::he has a quick memory flash::  
  
In his mind, he sees Marianna clutching him tightly crying. He was covered in blood and wounds were everywhere. He was dead. Then everything went blank in his mind.  
  
Makai: What just happened? I was…dead? ::shakes his head and puts his mind on the task at hand:: NOW! FOR THE REST OF YOU!!!  
  
Garnet: You took Zidane away from me!!! Away from us!!! I'll have you pay for that!!!!!!!  
  
Makai: AND HOW DO YOU PLAN THAT?  
  
Eiko: Garnet! That crystal is glowing different colors!!!  
  
Garnet: ::holds the crystal:: She said it glows when our feelings grow…  
  
Makai: THAT CRYSTAL!!! IMPOSSIBLE!!!  
  
Garnet: ::thrusts the crystal in the air:: HOLY LIGHT!!!!!!  
  
The crystal started glowing white and an energy beam shot from it. Everyone watched in awe as a beautiful maiden appeared. Her blonde hair blew in the wind and cherry blossom petals fell around her.  
  
Tenchi: Is that…  
  
Washu: Yes. It's Marianna.  
  
Marianna: ::floats elegantly down to them:: You summoned me?  
  
Eiko: You're an eidolon?!  
  
Marianna: ::smiles:: No, Eiko. I'm more of a goddess or spirit.   
  
Eiko: How did you know my name?  
  
Marianna: I know a lot of things.  
  
Vivi: You're very pretty.  
  
Marianna: Thank you. And you're very brave to be helping your friends.  
  
Ryoko: Okay, we get the point! Go and kill Makai!!!  
  
Marianna: Makai…  
  
Makai: NO!!! IT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!!!  
  
Marianna: It is…my love.  
  
Everyone: YOUR LOVE???!!!  
  
Marianna: ::lowers head:: Indeed, he is the one that brings joy to my life, or did. ::raises her head:: Our home was attacked by demons. He was a wonderful man before they came. Even animals came to him. But in trying to protect me, he died in battle. They had taken him away. I have always tried to set him free, to be himself once again. But he refuses.   
  
Makai: AND I STILL DO! AND YOU WON'T STOP THIS TIME!!  
  
Marianna: Zidane…had a pure heart. And I won't let it disappear like my only love did!! Demitrius!! ::tears were forming in her eyes:: Please listen to me! We can be happy once again! They have suffered enough!   
  
Everyone: Demitrius?????!!!!!!  
  
Makai: RUBBISH. I'M NOW GOING TO GET RID OF YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!!! FIRE STORM!!!  
  
Marianna: ::glowing:: I'm sorry…::deflects the spell:: I didn't want to do this, Demitrius, but…  
  
Everyone watches in awe as Marianna transforms before their very eyes. She sprouted wings and her hair grew longer. A horn appeared on her head. Then, she turned into a winged unicorn, or pegacorn. *never would have guesses would you??!!*  
  
Sasami: ::gasps:: That's her true form?!  
  
Garnet: She's beautiful…  
  
Marianna: I am Galateia.  
  
Tenchi: Galateia?  
  
Galateia: ::nods:: I must finish this once and for all…::spreads her wings and flies off toward Makai::  
  
Garnet: If only Zidane could have seen her…::looks at him and tears well up in her eyes:: Go get him Galateia!!!  
  
Galateia: Demitrius…please…::continues to fly toward him::  
  
Makai: WHY MAKE IT HARD ON YOURSELF? I'LL PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY!! BLIZZAGA BLAST!!!  
  
Galateia: ::dodges it:: Please, Demitrius. Don't make me fight you…  
  
Makai: YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF THIS MESS!!! IF ONLY YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!!!  
  
Galateia: ::tears forming in her eyes:: Don't say that…  
  
Washu: ::looks up from her computer:: We can do it!!!  
  
Tenchi: What is it?  
  
Washu: That is not Demitrius!! That's a demon!! Demitrius is in there deep within the soul! Another spirit took over him!! Destroying that beast will release Demitrius from his cage!!!   
  
Ayeka: So Galateia won't be hurting Demitrius? Just that demon within?  
  
Washu: ::jumping up and down:: Yes!! This will end it!! We've got to tell her!!  
  
Ryoko: Leave it to me. ::flies after Galateia:: GALATEIA!!!  
  
Galateia: ::looks back:: Go back! You'll get hurt!!  
  
Ryoko: That's not your true love!!! It's a demon inside him!! Your real love is trapped inside!!!  
  
Galateia: ::tears of joy well up:: Oh thank you! Thank you for telling me that! Now I won't be hurting my Demitrius! ::turns her head back and eyes narrow:: LET GO OF DEMITRIUS NOW!!!  
  
Makai: RRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!! ::he flies up and lunges at her::  
  
Galateia: This is for the one I thought I had lost forever!! ULTIMA MEGA LIGHT!!!!  
  
A bright flash of light emits from her horn and is shot at Makai. He gives a loud roar of pain and falls back.  
  
Galateia: And now to get rid of that demon forever!!!   
  
Everyone watches as Galateia gallops toward the beast, her head lowered and her horn glowing bright. She gives a loud neigh and goes straight through him. Makai gives a final roar and disappears. On the ground, a body lay in white. Galateia lands in front of him and places her horn on his chest. The man stands up as if he just awoke from a sleep.  
  
Galateia: Demitrius?  
  
Makai: Marianna?  
  
Galateia: ::neighs with joy:: I have finally freed you!!! ::nuzzles him::  
  
Makai: I'm sorry for all the trouble and distraught I have caused. ::strokes her neck:: I must go to the others…::walks to our heroes and bows:: I am sorry for all I have done…please forgive me…  
  
Ryoko: How can we forgive you?! ::stops and thinks:: But then again…a demon took over you…so…  
  
Demitrius: ::takes a step forward:: Please, I can help undo what I have done, except for…  
  
Garnet: You don't have to say it…I know what you're talking about…  
  
Galateia: Garnet, I'll be able to bring your love back. Just as everyone help me bring mine back. Please lay Zidane in front of me.  
  
Steiner and Garnet laid Zidane gently on the ground in front of her.  
  
Galateia: ::places her horn on his chest:: Give him some room…  
  
Everyone steps back and watch in amazement as they see Galateia's horn glow brightly. Galateia then took a step back. Zidane regained his color and started breathing again. All the wounds disappeared in the process.  
  
Zidane: What…happened…? ::sits up::  
  
Garnet: ZIDANE!!!! ::she jumped into his arms, nearly toppling him::  
  
Zidane: Was I…?  
  
Galateia: Yes…you were dead.  
  
Zidane: Marianna?  
  
Galateia: In this form, I'm Galateia.  
  
Zidane: And that's…::looks at Demitrius:: Makai?! You're all good now! Just like you said…  
  
Galateia returns to her human form.  
  
Marianna: He's my one true love. His real name is Demitrius. I have finally sent him free of that horrible demon that was controlling him. Thank you for helping me.  
  
Zidane: No problem! Need a world saving, we'll be there!  
  
Demitrius: Can we go home? I'm tired!  
  
Marianna: ::laughs:: Of course.  
  
The both start to fade away.  
  
Marianna: Garnet, hold on to that crystal. If you need me, you may use it. Farewell!!  
  
They disappear in a brilliant flash of light. Gaia was saved once again and everything turned back to normal. The evil Mist disappeared and a brilliant rainbow formed in the sky.  
  
Quina: Battle hard. Me hungry. Want yummy yummies!!  
  
Zidane: Well, lets head back to Alexandria and have a nice refreshing meal!  
  
All: Yea!  
  
They board the Ryo-ohki and head back to Alexandria. They were thrilled to see everything back to normal. *didn't I already say that?* Demitrius had done what he had promised. They had nice feast in the castle and outside, everyone was celebrating their heroes arrival back safely. After a day of feasting and partying, everyone went to their rooms and had a long sleep. In the morning, they discussed how to send Tenchi and the gang back.  
  
Washu: I'm sure I can come up with another gateway, but I need the proper equipment…  
  
Freya: That might be difficult. We don't have any of the stuff you have on Earth.  
  
Washu: I was surprised my computer came up over there, but it's not coming up over here.  
  
Amarant: Then the Iifa Tree is a gateway.  
  
Washu: Of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner?!  
  
Zidane: Well, we could go on Ryo-ohki to there, but we wouldn't have any transportation back.  
  
Voice: Did someone say transportation?  
  
Eiko: Father!!  
  
Regent Cid: Hi there. I heard you were going to depart sometime soon, so I decided to come and say goodbye. Hilda is busy with a gardening club so she couldn't come.  
  
Zidane: We need a ride over to the Iifa Tree. That's where the gateway is.  
  
Regent Cid: I see…well we can ride on the Hilda Garde 5!  
  
Garnet: Another one?  
  
Regent Cid: It's even better than the fourth one!  
  
Zidane: Can I pilot it?  
  
All: NO!  
  
Zidane: ::sweatdrop:: Okay, okay. I get the picture.  
  
Regent Cid: Well, I'm not getting any younger, so lets go!  
  
The FF9 characters and Sasami went on the Hilda Garde 5 while the Tenchi characters went on Ryo-ohki. They arrived at the Iifa Tree in 20 minutes since the engines on the new airship was about the same as the ones we use on jet planes. They landed and watched as Washu configured the gateway with her computer.  
  
Washu: This should do it! ::hits a key::   
  
They watch as a door appeared and opened in front of them.  
  
Washu: That's it! That's the gateway home!  
  
Tenchi: Are you sure?  
  
Washu: Am I ever wrong?  
  
Tenchi: Well-  
  
Washu: Of course not! So we can leave anytime!  
  
Sasami: I'm going to miss you, Eiko, Vivi, Zidane, Garnet, …::keeps going:: and Quina.  
  
Eiko: Me too, Sasami. Promise you'll try to write or something?  
  
Sasami: Would it be possible, Washu?  
  
Washu: I'm sure my genius mind can think of something.  
  
Tenchi: Well, I guess this is goodbye.  
  
Zidane: ::shakes hands with Tenchi:: Good luck with the girls!  
  
Tenchi: Yea…I'll need it.  
  
Ryoko: ::appears around his neck:: What was that Tenchi?  
  
Tenchi: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Ayeka: Ryoko!!  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Ayeka: ::laughs innocently:: Come on now…we must get going.  
  
Tenchi characters: Bye!!  
  
FF9 characters: Bye!! Have a safe journey!!  
  
The FF9 characters watch as Tenchi and the gang enter the gateway. As soon as they were in, the door closed and disappeared.  
  
Zidane: I hope they make it alright.  
  
Garnet: ::hugs him:: I bet they will.  
  
Zidane: ::smiles at her:: Lets go home.  
  
  
  
  
  
YAY!!! I'M FINISHED!!!! Well, actually I still have to do the Epilogue, but…I hope everyone liked it! Thank you for your support and I thank Japan for everything they brought to America! Course the rest of the thank yous will be after the Epilogue. See ya there! Hm…should I make a sequel? What do you guys think? I'll need to know before I post the epilogue. I don't care. No fine. Yes fine. So whatever! Oh, and should use Tenchi again or something else? Can't post epilogue til you tell me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Epilogue

FF9 Meets Tenchi   
  
Disclaimer: ......I'm too cool to put up disclaimers....::I run toward my computer:: YOU GO AWAY!!!!! ::weird red headed person disappears:: What's this? ::reads what that weird person wrote:: NO!!!!! STUPID PERSON!!! DELETED MY EPILOGUE!!!! O well…anyway, I don't own Final Fantasy IX or Tenchi Muyo! ::grumbles:: All my hard work…gone…knew should have saved it on disk…   
  
  
Key: = thinking :: :: = actions **= me   
  
  
::Yay! Everything is back to normal! Tenchi and the gang made it back to Earth and the FF9 characters are taking a well deserved rest. Lets see what's going on…::   
  
  
On Earth in the Masaki house   
  
  
Sasami: ::calling from outside the house:: TENCHI!!! DINNER!!!!   
  
Tenchi: ::in the garden:: Alright! ::looks up:: I wonder… ::grabs the baskets of vegetables:: Better get over there before Ryoko eats everything.   
  
Ryoko: ::appears behind him:: How can I do that if I'm here?   
  
Tenchi: ::swirls around startled:: Huh?!   
  
Ryoko: ::smiles:: Come on! I'll help you! ::grabs some baskets::   
  
Tenchi: ::grabs the rest:: Alright. I'm starving!   
  
They head back to the Masaki house and place the baskets in the kitchen   
  
Ayeka: ::walks in and sees them:: Welcome back! You're just in time. I was just helping Sasami lay out the food.   
  
Tenchi:   
  
Ryoko: I'll help. ::grabs the rice::   
  
Ayeka: Alright. ::leaves with Ryoko following::   
  
Tenchi: ::really confused and clutching his head::   
  
Sasami: ::sees him standing there:: Tenchi, don't just stand there! Your food is getting cold. Go ahead and eat! ::pushes him out:: I still have desert to make!   
  
Tenchi: But don't you have to eat?   
  
Sasami: I already ate. Washu's in her lab doing stuff.   
  
Tenchi: Oh.   
  
Ryoko and Ayeka: Come on Tenchi!   
  
Tenchi: ::walks out and sees them sitting next to each other:: Huh?! ::jumps:: You…::looks at each of them:: sitting…as friends???   
  
Ryoko: ::looks at Ayeka:: What's wrong with him?   
  
Ayeka: ::looks at Ryoko:: I don't know…   
  
Tenchi: …I need to eat…must be hungrier than I thought…I'm getting delirious…::sits down and starts eating::   
  
  
On Gaia In Alexandria Castle   
  
  
Zidane: ::looks at the stars:: I wonder what they're up to…   
  
Garnet: ::walks over to him and gazes at the stars with him:: Probably living their lives as usual…   
  
Zidane: I wonder what it's like over there…   
  
Garnet: We'll never know…::rests her head on Zidane's shoulder and closes her eyes:: I just want to be with you wherever you go.   
  
Zidane: ::smiles:: I'd like that.   
  
Eiko: ::bursts in:: Come on you two!!! Mikoto is getting something from Washu!!   
  
They follow Eiko into Mikoto's room. They see Washu's face in Mikoto's mirror. Everyone is there, too.   
  
Washu: Well nice to see you again! It seems that my genius safely brought us back home.   
  
Garnet: That's a relief.   
  
Washu: Yes. They're having dinner at the moment but when they're done I'll tell them to come in.   
  
Eiko: How's Sasami?   
  
Washu: She's doing fine. She's enjoying her life. Mihoshi and Kiyone are doing their best at the police force. They had received permission to stay down here from the Galaxy Space Police. That was their job before they ended down here. ::looks at Zidane:: Ayeka and Ryoko are taking your advice, Zidane. They're trying to be friends, but I don't think it'll last long. ::sighs:: Tenchi might crack if they stay that way.   
  
Zidane: ::chuckles:: Yea. I thought so.   
  
They see a door open in the screen and Sasami's head appears.   
  
Sasami: Washu, don't you want something to eat? ::sees the screen:: Oh cool!   
  
Washu: ::smiles:: Tell everyone to come in here, Sasami.   
  
Sasami: Okay! ::disappears then reappears with the others except Azaka and Kamidake (they're outside):: Hey Eiko! Vivi!   
  
Eiko and Vivi: Hey!!   
  
Mog: ::comes out:: Kupo!!   
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow!!   
  
Tenchi: So how's things over there?   
  
Zidane: Calm, peaceful. It's going to get boring later.   
  
Tenchi: Haha. Well, it's never peaceful over here…   
  
Ryoko: What do you mean, Tenchi?   
  
Ayeka: Ryoko and I are the best of friends!   
  
They hug each other.   
  
All: ::stare in disbelief mouths on floor::   
  
Zidane: ::sweatdrop:: I think they took my advice a little to seriously…I was just joking…   
  
Ryoko: Really? Then in that case…::hugs Tenchi:: Tenchi's all mine!   
  
Ayeka: What?! And I can't believe I hugged a rat like you! No offense Freya, Fratley…   
  
Freya and Sir Fratley: None taken.   
  
Ryoko: You're right! I got all your germs on me! Tenchi, I think we need to get rid of Ayeka since she's infected with all these evil diseases!   
  
Ayeka: You're the one to talk! You hardly take a bath!   
  
Ryoko: That's not true! Grrr…   
  
Ayeka: Grrr…   
  
All: ::sweatdrop::   
  
Washu: Knew it wasn't going to last…   
  
Sasami: Lasted 30 minutes…   
  
Zidane: Hehe…   
  
Tenchi: You tried…   
  
Steiner: Never listen to a scoundrel…   
  
Zidane: What was that, Rusty??   
  
Steiner: Well you still are! Even though you did help in saving the Queen from certain death from those two demons, I won't forget that you kidnapped the Queen not so long ago.   
  
Zidane: ::sighs:: He'll never change…   
  
Beatrix: Aren't you being a little to hard on Zidane, Steiner?   
  
Steiner: …   
  
Zidane: Hehe…being scolded by his girlfriend…   
  
Steiner: ::shakes his fist:: Why you!!!   
  
Zidane: ::sticks out his tongue:: Whatcha gonna do about it?   
  
Garnet: ::yanks on his tail::   
  
Zidane: Ow!! Okay, okay…I'll lay off him…   
  
Garnet: ::sighs:: Gee…you're supposed to rule Alexandria?   
  
Zidane: …   
  
Sasami: Oooo!! I didn't know you two were engaged!!   
  
Both: Hehe…   
  
Steiner: What??!!   
  
Eiko: Apparently Steiner didn't know either…   
  
Beatrix: Steiner? You didn't know? It's all over town!   
  
Steiner: W-when?!   
  
Zidane: I asked after we got back…   
  
Sasami: Too bad we can't go to the wedding! ::gets a dreamy look in her eyes:: I can see it now…you two walking down the red carpet, then the coronation…   
  
Mihoshi: Sasami?   
  
Sasami: ::blushes:: …Ack! My cake!! ::rushes out the room into the kitchen::   
  
Tenchi: ::sweatdrop:: She was making desert.   
  
Eiko: At least Quina isn't here…   
  
Vivi: I'm hungry…   
  
Eiko: Vivi!   
  
Vivi: But I can wait…   
  
Mirror starts getting out of focused.   
  
Washu: Looks like the batteries low… Well we'll talk again soon! Bye!   
  
Tenchi characters: Bye!   
  
FF9 characters: Bye!   
  
The mirror blacks out and then returns to normal.   
  
Eiko: ::looks at Vivi:: Now, Vivi, since your hungry, you can test out all the stuff Sasami taught me to cook! ::grabs his hand:: Come on!   
  
Vivi: Huh? O-okay…::dragged by Eiko to the kitchen::   
  
Freya: ::smiles:: How cute…   
  
Sir Fratley: You don't think…?   
  
Zidane: ::smirks:: Knew it from the start.   
  
Mikoto: If I recall…from what the others told me that she had a crush on you when you two first met.   
  
Zidane: Hey, I'm just irresistible!   
  
Garnet: ::yanks his tail again::   
  
Zidane: Ow! Ow! Ow! ::rubs his tail:: Okay, okay.   
  
Garnet: ::laughs:: Well, at least everything is back to normal.   
  
  
  
  
Hazzah! I'm finished! Or am I? . If you hadn't read my other fic, From Earth to Gaia, do so. And that's not the sequel to this one. That one has me and some friends in it. But…after some nice reviews about making a sequel, I think I'll work on it ^^ But tell me…should I use Tenchi again or a different anime? Hm, kinda limited on Anime there ^^;;; I'll see. Maybe join Sailor Moon and Tenchi? Or maybe just Sailor Moon? We'll see! Give me your opinion. E-mail if you'd like! Just check the profile page! And read my other fic too please! Oh! And I thank all the authors out there to give me inspiration and everyone who read my story. *gets teary eyed* See you guys later! *waves*


End file.
